The Galactic Knights: Third Dimensional War
by DragonsForce91
Summary: The Galactic Knights begin their fight against the Demonic Legion. However, the situation becomes worse as more enemies appear. With the fight out of their hands, the knights turn to others for help. As war spreads throughout the universe, can the knights overcome the darkness? Only time will tell, if they succeed or fail. [Book 8][DBZ/Bleach/Naruto/Inuyasha/Fairy Tail/One Piece]
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Empire Games

The Galactic Knights: Third Dimensional War

Empire Games Arc

Main Theme: Thicker Than Water by Rusty Massive

Opening Theme: "Enigmatic Soul" by Two Steps From Hell

**A/N: The Galactic Knights have finally joined together, but the battle against the shadow monsters is just beginning. Travis, Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy decide to head towards Goldford to join the Empire Games. Here, they meet new people, who are warriors of the Imperial Alliance. After three months of training, are the knights ready for the start of a long war? Will the knights fall to the darkness? Find out in 'Chapter 1: Enter the Empire Games.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 1: Enter the Empire Games

In the midst of outer space, a single spaceship stops in front of a large planet. The planet has a nice atmosphere; clouds spread evenly, a large body of water, and a decent amount of land. Inside the ship is a group of people, who stare at the planet before them. Seven men stand near a large window, enjoying the view as another person walk up to them. The elder man looks at the seven men with a small smile. The last three months they have trained. The last three months they have prepared. In this moment, they reveal themselves to the universe. They only hope to open the eyes of the Imperial Alliance because at this point they require as much help as they can.

"What wrong with you guys?" asked Orion as he walks next to the seven men.

Travis, Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Inuyasha stand together, watching the clouds move across the planet slowly.

"We've trained so much for the past three months," said Travis. "Now it is the time for us to make ourselves known."

"Well, this will be fun, it is a tournament," said Goku with excitement.

Everyone watches the planet, remembering the reason for this mission. Travis believes Pluton plans on attacking the Imperial Alliance at the Empire Games since most of the important figures will be there. Orion states it is a suicidal mission for Pluton since some of the strongest fighters will be there. However, Travis knows Pluton will do something; Pluton is a very decisive person. He would have calculated everything.

"Regardless, we will prepare for anything Pluton throws at us," said Naruto.

"You better be," said Mira as she and the other Elite Guards walk into the room.

Lucia, Leon, Damion, and Lynton walk into the room as Tonis walks towards Lucia. In the last three months, Lucia, Leon, Damion, and Lynton became part of the Elite Guards. Everyone agreed to have four Elite Guards to each Galactic Knight. Wilfred, Kent, Sophie, Merilyn, Jocelin, Latisha, and Teresa decided not to become Elite Guards, but to support the others as needed.

"Well, I've passed leadership to you, Lady Lucia," said Tonis. "This is the first major test as an Elite Guard."

"I won't fail," replied Lucia.

"How interesting," said Sarah. "Our leadership is now in the hands of a Legendary Warrior."

Lucia smiles as she raises her fist into the air, shouting to everyone about her awesomeness. Everybody smiles as he or she shouts in agreement. They have been lucky that Pluton has not made a move in the recent months, but it is only a matter of time.

"So, how does everybody feel?" asked Orion as Eolin and Violet appear.

"I feel stronger," said Garrett. "Seriously, with the amount of training we went through, I'm sure we can do anything as long as we fight together."

"Indeed," added Akiko. "We might not be perfect, but we can try our best."

Orion nods his head to Eolin and Violet as he walks forward, a smile on his face. Everyone has come a long way, but this is just the beginning. As of now, they must enter the Empire Games and hope for the best. A small group searching for an enemy in a large universe is far too difficult. They need the help of the Imperial Alliance, if they plan to succeed.

"All right, just to make sure everything is in order," started Orion. "The Empire Games is about numerous rulers who send in the best of their warriors to fight in numerous events. The numerous events include marathons, swim events, tournaments, and much more. Due to the lack of numbers, we will only enter the tournament. Every warrior who participates in the events always represents someone. Goku, Naruto, Inuyasha, Ichigo, Luffy, and Natsu will enter the tournament because nobody will recognize them. Travis and Lucia will play the people they represent since Travis was once a ruler. There is no rule that only a ruler could be represented. Leon, Damion, and Lynton will remain as guards to them. The Elite Guards will become part of the audience. Wilfred's team will stay with Eolin and Violet to monitor everyone from the ship."

"Remember to search for anything suspicious," said Travis. "Pluton might have some sort of influence, which I hope is wrong. There might be traitors in the mist of warriors. Right now, we must show our might in the tournament and hope to gain the favors of the other rulers. Only Zheng and Crimson supported me. Megalos, Honda, Kurosawa, and Raptis did not, but they usually require evidence. He hopes they can convince the rulers to give them a chance. They stated the shadow monsters cannot return because the seal that was used required the blood of the Megalos, Zheng, Crimson, Honda, Kurosawa, and Raptis family to unlock. Are you guys ready to give them a show?"

The other six members of the knights look at each other before smirking and nodding at Travis. If he wants a show, they will give a show.

*SC*

Pluton walks in a dark corridor, smirking at the shadow monsters walking near him. The past three months he has had to rethink his plans due to the strength of the Galactic Knights. In order to gather all the remaining Crystals of Power, he needs to unleash more of the shadow monsters to outnumber the knights and their forces, but if he does so, it will gain the attention of the Imperial Alliance. Once they get involved, it will be difficult to move.

"You know we have no choice," said Belenus as he appears from around the corner.

"Yes, it will seems like we have to return to the spot light, but we still have the element of surprise," said Pluton. "In a few hours the Empire Games starts. All the major rulers will be there. I want them dead."

"Very well," said Belenus as he leaves.

Icarus appears as he takes a few deep breaths. Pluton turns his attention to Icarus and tells him to approach.

"So, how is the research doing?" asked Pluton.

"At the moment, we cannot use the crystals to their full potential," said Icarus. "We are not worthy. The amount of positive energy required is too great. Unfortunately, our usage of darkness does not allow us such a privilege."

"We need to find a way," said Pluton. "For our plan to work, we need to use the crystals at full power."

"I will try, but at the current moment there is nothing I can do," said Icarus.

"Fine," replied Pluton. "Leave it alone, right now we need everyone for the upcoming fight. Today, the Third Dimensional War begins and it will end as just as fast."

*SC*

The day is sunny. Birds fly around without a care in the world. People walk around the city, excitement running through them as numerous decorates fill the city. Today is the Empire Games, a series of events where numerous empires show the strength of their officers. Travis and Lucia walk forward with Leon, Damion, and Lynton surrounding them. Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy follow closely. They let their eyes examine their surroundings. They notice the smiles on the people, which is a mixture of species. The vendors continue to sell their merchandises as restaurants try to satisfy the numerous hungry people.

"Can we eat?" asked Luffy.

"You'll get free food at the tournament grounds," said Lynton causing Luffy's eyes to sparkle.

"I'm sure they'll start charging us," said Ichigo with a deadpan expression.

Later, the group arrives in front of the registration booth. There numerous small kingdoms sign up for the smaller events, but the tournament event hardly has sign ups. The fact the major empires sign up for that event discourages everyone else from joining. Travis and Lucia walk up to the booth as one of the many people there speaks up.

"Hello, which event are you planning to join?" asked the person.

"You don't recognize me?" questioned Travis. "My warriors will join the Empire Tournament, representing the Lionheart Forces."

Instantly, the person's eyes widen as he recognizes the name. He gulps a bit before speaking again.

"Lord Travis, I haven't seen you in a while, what a pleasure to have you here. You understand that your men will face the strongest warriors in the universe," said the person.

"You should know the Lionhearts always have some of the strongest fighters with them," said Travis. "Everything will be fine."

"Very well," said the man. "Just list your warriors' names and have them enter the waiting room."

After Travis signs up his team, he tells them to head to the waiting room while he and Lucia will meet the other rulers. However, before the separate, they notice numerous groups stare at them while trying to keep their laughs under control.

"What's with them?" asked Natsu.

"They are laughing at us," said Lucia. "It seems the Lionheart name has been disgraced again. Once again, we have to gain everyone's respects. This sucks."

"There is nothing we can do at the moment," said Travis. "Just ignore them."

"Don't worry, with us here, you'll be recognized," said Naruto with a smile.

Later, while inside the waiting room, Goku, Naruto, Natsu, and Luffy ravage through the hordes of food, causing other people to look on with disgust. Ichigo and Inuyasha sigh as they rub the temples of their heads. This is the last thing they need, more attention. Ichigo looks around the area, noticing other people entering the waiting lounge. Some look dangerous, others do not, but he knows he cannot let down his guard. These people are here because they are the strongest fighters, representing their empires. Soon, the main eaters stop their destruction of the food as they take deep breaths.

"I'm full," said Luffy, hitting his large stomach.

Luffy yawns, his body beginning to absorb the food he just took into his stomach. He looks around, as he remembers his time with the other knights for the past three months.

Flashback

"Get ready maggots," said Orion causing the knights and guards to sweat drop. "I'm going to send all of you into a heavy training regime.

Luffy raises his hand, but stops as Orion stares at him.

"Training PLAN!" exclaimed Orion as he looks at everyone again. "There will different teams up, but I will concentrate mostly on your set teams. Let's begin."

Luffy breathes heavily, landing on his knees as he takes to calm his beating heart. Orion appears near him, looking at the rubber pirate below him.

"Is that it?" asked Orion. "Come on, get up, you're not done!"

Luffy stands up, as a wave of water erupts nearby. Luffy dodges the water, but the weights on his arm slow him down. Luffy lands on his ass, the water hitting him shortly after. Suddenly, Sarah arrives, grabbing Luffy before he drowns.

"Sarah you must move faster!" shouted Orion. "Luffy could have drowned!"

Later, Luffy runs around with Huan, Austin, Bernard, and Sarah. Orion stands in front of them, with a serious expression as he watches Luffy and his guards attempt to dodge numerous water pillars.

"Faster!" shouted Orion. "Speed and dodging ability is the key!"

Luffy continues to jump, water running down his body, but he is unable to tell if it sweat or the moist around him. Luffy moves around, barely dodging the water pillars around him, but Orion appears in front of him, kicking Luffy back. Luffy groans as water nearly hits him, but Huan saves Luffy. Luffy and Huan land on their feet, as more water approaches them. Luffy and Huan dodge, but the weights on them increase, causing them to slow.

"Heavier!" shouted Orion.

Luffy and Huan slid across the ground, as the water hits them. Sarah, Austin, and Bernard suffer the same fate, as the water plummets on them. Orion sighs, but he raises an eyebrow as Luffy stands back up.

"I'll never give up!" shouted Luffy, causing Orion to have a faint smile.

Flashback End

Luffy breaks out of his memories as Naruto speaks up.

"I wish they had more ramen," said Naruto. "But I'm fine for now."

Suddenly, a woman's voice speaks up, catching each of their attention. They also hear the voice of somebody else, a man. A woman with short wavy black hair and black eyes stands nearby. She also has an average, but muscular body, as she wears yellow-plated armor. The armor covers her entire body, except for her head. The man next to her has short, blue hair with blue eyes. He has a scrawny, well-built body and wears a similar yellow-plated armor compared to the woman.

"Tera calm down," said the man.

Tera rolls her eyes as she walks forward a bit. The knights can tell this woman is cold, but at the same time shows pain in her eyes.

"Gervase, this tournament is a waste of time," said Tera. "What's the point of this tournament? To release stress between empires and kingdoms? To show everyone's might? Honestly, it is just bullshit."

"Tera, this is how the universe runs," said Gervase. "We must continue to take life one step at a time. Revenge will only cloud your judgment."

"Leave me be," said Tera as she walks away.

The knights hear another group of people talk causing them to turn towards the source. There another group of people walks into the room. Each person wears red-plated armor. The first person is somewhat scrawny, but has a well-built body. His armor provides protection in his front and back, but still leaves it open, somewhat, on his sides. His spiky black hair remains sharp while his black eyes stare at the woman next to him. The woman has long straight blonde hair and she has brown eyes. She has an athletic body while her armor protects most of her body, but it leaves her double D breasts somewhat exposed. The third person is male, having medium spiky brown hair and black eyes. He has an average well-built body with his armor protecting his body except for his arms and head. He chain is also around his waist, making noises every time he walks.

"Come on Nina," said the black-haired man. "Go on a date with me, you won't regret it."

"How many times do I have to say it Jacob," said Nina. "The answer is no. No, I will not date you. You and I are just friends. Nothing more."

Nina leaves as Jacob sighs while the third person places his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"What do you want Kevin?" asked Jacob.

"You should give up," said Kevin.

"No," replied Jacob. "I've loved her for too long. She should know this by now. Why does she not give me a chance? Kevin, help me. I'm sure she'll give me a chance if you help me."

"Honestly, I don't know how much I can be of help, but I'll try," said Kevin.

Naruto lowers his eyes as he recognizes the situation. Luckily, for him, his situation got better, but for now, he cannot go back to his past. He only hopes to see her again one day. The knights turn their back to the other people in the room. In the corner of the room, they see a man wearing black-plated armor, which covers most of his body. He also wears black boots and gloves. He has short black hair and black eyes. Unlike the other people in the room, this man remains silent, but if the knights look closely enough, they can see a smirk on this man's face.

Suddenly, they hear two people talking causing the knights to turn their attention to two women, sitting at a nearby table. Both women have red eyes and red hair. The only difference is one has long straight hair while the other has medium wavy hair. They also wear matching white-plated armor, which gives away their athletic, but curvy bodies.

"I'm sure one of us will be in the finals," said the woman with medium red hair.

"Don't be over confident Chara," said the woman with long red hair.

"But Alexis, we are some of the strongest people around, surely there are only a few who can challenge us," said Chara.

"Just remain quiet," said Alexis. "Even we nobles have to be careful. You can't forget, we are part of the Bristol clan."

The knights continue to search in different directions as they feel the large amount of energy forming around them. Due to the different types of energy, it is difficult to tell how strong these people are, but the amount of pressure surely tells them nobody here is a pushover.

*SC*

Outside of the waiting room, a large crowd gathers inside the coliseum, where the main event will take place. In only a few minutes, the first rounds of the tournament will take place. Soon, the empires participating in the tournament will appear at the balcony. Concession workers travel through the numerous people in the coliseum, selling food and water. Within the horde of people, Orion travels through the crowd, as he uses a hat to cover his head. He looks around, keeping his energy low to avoid detection, he notices the Elite Guards separate across the stadium. Tonis nods at a distance followed by Horace, Mira, Edgardo, Conan, and Huan. Orion nods back as each of them keep a close eye on the people surrounding them. Currently, anyone is a threat.

Around ten minutes later, the voice of an announcer interrupts the movement below, causing the whole stadium to become quiet. Soon, a single figure appears on the balcony, someone who everyone recognizes. Thalia Megalos, the Empress of the Megalos Empire makes her way towards the edge of the balcony. Her medium gray-white wavy hair waves in the wind as she stares at the people below her. She wears a white Greek-like outfit, with a crown on her head.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the 78th Empire Games!" exclaimed Thalia as she reaches the podium. For the past 312 years, we have held the Empire Games to show showmanship between our empires and maintain peace! Every four years, the games are held. Today, we start another set of games. This includes the famous Empire Tournament. Of course, you do not have to be an empire to join. A kingdom or small force can do just fine. Today, I announce the participating members of this year's tournament. Today, eight forces are sent a certain amount of their best officers to fight and represent them. The Megalos Empire is joined by seven others. Welcome Emperor Li Zheng of the Zheng Empire! Welcome Anastasia Crimson of the Crimson Empire! Welcome Kazuki Honda of the Honda Empire! Welcome Hanzo Kurosawa of the Kurosawa Empire! Welcome Lycus Raptis of the Raptis Empire! Welcome Ryo Maki of the Maki Kingdom! And to my surprise, welcome Travis Lionheart of the Lionheart Forces!"

Li Zheng walks onto the balcony, wearing green Greek-like clothes. He rubs his short green hair as he green eyes look upon the people. He has an average well-built body, which the clothes show greatly. Anastasia Crimson walks onto the balcony, wearing red Greek-like clothes. Her long straight red hair waves in the wind as her athletic body gains attention of numerous admirers. Her red eyes look at Li before turning to Thalia and nodding towards her. Kazuki Honda walks out next, wearing blue Greek-like clothes. He flexes his well-built body. His eyes are almost like Li's hair, but blue. His blue eyes fall upon Thalia before turning towards the crowd of people. Hanzo Kurosawa appears next, wearing a black Greek-like outfit. He appears older than the others do, but he still has a well-built body, short black hair and eyes. Lycus Raptis appears, wearing a yellow Greek-like outfit; his short yellow hair is a bit longer than the others are, but not by much. His yellow eyes scan the area before turning towards Thalia and nodding towards her. Ryo Maki walks out next, wearing an orange-like Greek outfit. Unlike the others, his orange hair is unkempt, reaching a medium wavy length. He is also larger than the other rulers are, with a muscular built body. Lastly, Travis walks out, wearing a gold Greek-like outfit.

The audience remains shock at Travis' appearance. They did not expect him to return so quickly, especially at the fall of his empire. However, many people do wonder who is responsible for such a devastated blow to such a powerful empire.

"There you have it!" exclaimed Thalia. "Each of us has entered a decent amount of fighters into the tournament. Ready or not, this tournament starts today!"

Orion smiles sadly as Thalia talks to the audience. She has grown so well since the day she was born.

'_You look strong, my granddaughter,'_ thought Orion.

"Now, without further delay," said Thalia. "Let the 78th Empire Games begin!"

*SC*

**A/N: There is no fighting in this chapter, but it is meant to introduce a few characters. There will be more characters along the way, but for the moment, it is one step at a time. Anyhow, finally the first chapter the main crossover is done. Finally, after such a long time, I get the chance to write Book 8. Chapter 1 of a very long book. Let us begin on this very long journey! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Rounds Part 1

The Galactic Knights: Third Dimensional War

Empire Games Arc

**A/N: After a few days of waiting, the main event of the Empire Games finally begins. The tournament opens up with its first set of rounds. As the knights prepare to fight, they witness the strength of the other participates. As darkness lurks around the corner, can the knights find the people following Pluton before it is too late? Find out in 'Chapter 2: The First Rounds Part 1.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 2: The First Rounds Part 1

The Galactic Knights sigh in boredom at the past few days. So far, the Empire Games had its opening ceremony, but other games took place. The actually tournament does not start for a few more days. Luckily, those few more days already passed. They stare at the coliseum, hearing the cheers of the thousands of people. Soon, the first set of rounds will begin. Four matches will begin today. At the current moment, nobody knows the number position of the other competitors. The knights look at the piece of papers in their hands. Each of them has their numbers, the only question remains, who goes first.

Natsu looks up, hearing the audience shout from the outside, soon, the tournament will begin and he will show his new strength. He pushed his body to its limits with the training Orion gave them.

Flashback

Natsu hits the ground, sweat running down his body. Never has he sweated before. He is a fire dragon slayer for crying aloud. However, Orion has pushed his body to its limit. Natsu looks up as he notices Conan, Sean, Eliot, and Wu land near him. Each of them breathes heavily, their skin burning due to the intense heat around. Natsu looks around, noticing the shrink rock and the huge pools of lava approaching them. Orion stands in a high area away from the lava.

"What you are doing?" asked Orion. "All of you keep moving!"

Natsu and his guards, jump as a monster living in the lava jumps at them. The lava monster nearly hits the ground, forcing them to jump to nearby rocks. It is simply a very large snake covered in fire and drips lava from certain areas of its body. Natsu breathes heavily, as the lava monster throws lava at him. He jumps out of the way, but the weight on him nearly causes him to slip in the lava, but Eliot saves him. Natsu thanks him and moves again. He gathers flames in his mouth and shoots it at the lava monster, which simply deflects it. Natsu sighs, his fire having little effect.

"Don't give up!" exclaimed Orion. "No matter the element, you must find a way to inflect damage!"

Conan jumps high as he gathers fire into his palms. He shoots it at the lava monster, which dives into the lava. Sean curses, his ice useless in this situation.

"No matter the place, each element can still be used!" exclaimed Orion. "Your limitation is yourself!"

The lava monster causes a tidal wave of lava to erupt and head towards Natsu and the guards. Sean gathers a large amount of energy as Wu supports him with some of his energy. Sean manages to create a large wall of ice that blocks the lava, but only for a few seconds. It still gives the group a chance to move. Natsu attempts to attack the monster, but it slams Natsu with its tail, sending Natsu into a wall. Orion nods his head side to side, but he stops the moment Natsu stands up, his stomach burned, but his eyes filled with determination.

"Go ahead!" exclaimed Natsu. "Hit me! But you'll only fire me up more!"

Orion smiles at the young dragon slayer's words.

Flashback Ends

*SC*

Thalia walks onto the balcony, as she stares at the group of people in front of her. The audience fills the coliseum to its maximum potential. The numerous cheers causing Thalia to smile a little bit, but she retains her seriousness. The empress shouts causing everyone to turn his or her attention to her.

"Welcome to another day of the Empire Games!" exclaimed Thalia. "Today we begin to main event, the tournament itself. The best each force has to offer will participate in this tournament. Now let the games continue!"

The audience cheers as one of the doors inside the coliseum begins to open. A man walk into the arena, he has medium spiky black hair, his brown eyes scan the arena while the thousands of people cheer. The man has white-plated armor with a metal-like robe covering his lower body. He looks around as he stops in the center of the arena.

"Welcome to the arena the first competitor, Nestor Spiros, the Prime Minister of the Megalos Empire!" exclaimed the announcer.

The second door to the arena opens as another man walks into the arena. His pink hair waves in the wind while a scarf hangs around his neck.

"Welcome to the arena the second competitor, Natsu Dragneel, knight of the Lionheart Force!" exclaimed the announcer. "Let the match begin!"

"Natsu, nice to meet you," said Nestor. "You are probably pleased about entering the tournament. However, do not expect to pass the first round."

"Don't underestimate me," said Natsu with a smirk. "I fight more than for myself. I fight for my friends! I'm all fired up!"

"Is that so?" inquired Nestor. "Very well, show me your strength."

Nestor extends his arms to the side before clenching his fist. Suddenly, he opens his hands as a large amount of wind erupts around him. A war fan appears in his right hand as the wind increases in power. Natsu narrows his eyes while trying to shield them. Once the wind stops, Natsu lowers his arms only to stare at the man before him.

"Let us begin," said Nestor as he disappears only to appear in front of Natsu.

Natsu clenches his teeth as Nestor kicks Natsu in the face. Nestor keeps up with Natsu as he swings his war fan, unleashing a wave of wind. The wind hits Natsu cutting him at numerous areas of his body. Natsu grunts in pain before landing the ground roughly. Nestor appears above him, gathering a large amount of energy. A few seconds later, Nestor shoots multiple energy beams into the ground causing numerous explosions to occur. Once the attacks stop, Nestor lands on the ground, a safe distance from the cloud of dust. The people cheer Nestor's name as they begin to celebrate his victory.

"I guess Lord Travis has gained weak members," said Nestor. "I expected more of a challenge."

"Well, this is a very short first match," said the announcer. "The winner of the first…"

The announcer never finished his sentence as a wave of fire erupts from the cloud of smoke. To everyone's surprise, Natsu walks out of the flames as fire emits from his hands. Natsu has a serious expression, which he retains for a moment before smirking.

"Don't think I'm weak," said Natsu. "I'm stronger than you think."

"I see," said Nestor. "Your element changes the tactics I must use."

Natsu surprises Nestor as he charges forward with amazing speed, but Nestor regains his composure, catching Natsu's fist. Natsu's eyes widen as he notices his flames are not burning Nestor's hands.

"Don't be surprised," said Nestor. "I'm using my own energy to stop your flames from touching me."

"Stop this!" exclaimed Natsu as he knees Nestor in the stomach, causing the man cough in pain.

Natsu uses this chance to fist Nestor in the face, sending the man crashing to the ground behind him. Natsu charges forward, as Nestor stands back up. Nestor dodges Natsu's fist as the two begin to exchange a serious of attacks. Nestor jumps back as he unleashing a wave of wind from his war fan. Natsu jumps out of the way, as Nestor creates distance between them. Nestor slams his right foot into the ground causing numerous fissures in the earth. Nestor waves his war fan as the wind picks up. Suddenly, the wind begins to pick up chunks of the earth as the earth waves around him.

"I might not have the element of earth, but it does not mean I cannot use earth to strike you," said Nestor with a clam expression.

Natsu charges forward as Nestor launches a large chunk of earth towards the dragon slayer. Natsu dodges the attack as Nestor launches another chunk of earth. To Nestor's surprise, Natsu jumps above the chunk of rock before a large gust of wind shoots towards him. Natsu slams into the ground as Nestor summons another wave of wind. Natsu smirks as he unleashes a wave of fire from his hands. The flames envelop the wind becoming stronger while heading towards Nestor. Nestor narrows his eyes as he unleashing a stream of wind in front of him, causing the flames to head upward before becoming stronger. The flames continue onward enveloping the area around Nestor. Natsu stops his attack as he waits for the dust to clear. His eyes widen as Nestor appears to his side.

"Not bad, but using the wind to increase the strength of your fire," said Nestor. "But, I used those same flames to distract you. While you thought I was caught in the flames, you let your guard down."

Nestor cuts Natsu across the chest before unleashing a series of attacks upon the dragon slayer. The strategist appears above Natsu as he slams his foot into Natsu's chest causing the mage to spit out blood. Nestor raises his war fan, preparing to end the fight, but he stops the moment flames erupt around his foot. Nestor shouts in pain as Natsu jumps up, hitting the strategist in the chin. Natsu kicks Nestor in the stomach, causing the man to take a few steps back. The dragon slayer grabs Nestor's left arm and slams the man into the ground while flames erupt from his hands.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu slams his fist into Nestor's stomach.

Nestor feels pain shoot through his body as he coughs heavily. The man clenches his fist as he unleashes a wave of wind, forcing Natsu away from him. In an instant, Nestor appears in front of Natsu, but the dragon slayer ducks below the punch before unleashing a series of punches against Nestor's stomach and chest. Nestor jumps back to avoid further damage while he holds his wounded stomach. Nestor raises his war fan as he begins to unleash more power, but he stops the moment he notices Natsu smirking.

'_This boy…he is stronger than he reveals,'_ thought Nestor. _'I sense a power in him, one that is quite strong.'_

Natsu charges forward as Nestor lowers his war fan to defend himself. The two fighters clash, as they unleash a series of attacks. Natsu summons a wave of fire hitting Nestor in the stomach again, but the man slashes Natsu across the chest. The two fighters jump away as Nestor summons a large amount of wind. Nestor picks up more chunks of earth before launching them at Natsu. Natsu begins to dodge the chunks of earth while trying to get closer to Nestor. He stops the moment he notices Nestor's smirk.

"Just where I want you," said Nestor as a wave of wind erupts around Natsu, cutting the dragon slayer.

Nestor appears in front of Natsu, unleashing a wave of energy attacks, hitting Natsu while creating a large amount of dust. Nestor remains motionless as he tries to scan the area, searching for Natsu. His eyes widen as Natsu charges forward, punching Nestor in the face. Natsu grabs Nestor and tosses the man into the ground as he jump above him.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Natsu, hitting Nestor directly.

A few seconds later, Nestor jumps away from the flames as he rolls on the ground, putting out the fire. He feels pain throughout his body as Natsu enters another fighting stance. Nestor sighs as he raises his left hand.

"I surrender," said Nestor causing the audience to gasp in shock.

Natsu's flames go out as he rubs his hair. He expected more of a challenge, but it was a good fight. As the announcer announces Natsu's victory, Nestor watches Natsu before turning his attention to Travis.

'_These people you've gathered,'_ thought Nestor. _'Are you a threat? Or a friend?'_

Natsu jumps up in excitement as he heads to the back. The announcer decides to start the next match after earth users repair the arena. The arena is simple, nothing but a barren wasteland. Soon, the earth users are finish with the repairs as the announcer states the beginning of the next round.

"Well, the first match was quite a surprise, but it is done," said announcer. "Now we begin the second match of round 1. Introducing first, Alexis Bristol, one of the Holy Knights of the Megalos Empire!"

Alexis enters the arena, her long dark red hair waving in the wind. She looks around noticing the rulers before turning her attention to the other set of doors. The doors begin to open up as her opponent walks into the arena.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, welcome our second competitor, Maximus Colbert, the Grand Advisor of the Maki Kingdom!"

Maximus walks into the arena; he has short brown hair, brown eyes, and has an average well-built body. He wears orange-plated armor, which covers his entire body expect for his head. Maximus walks towards the center as he stops in the center of the arena, facing Alexis.

"You must be Alexis, it is interesting to meet such a warrior," said Maximus.

"I don't know you," said Alexis. "You come from a small kingdom; I don't think you will be much of a problem."

"Ignorance," said Maximus. "You are a fool to face me."

Maximus smirks as he unleashes a large amount of power, surprising Alexis. Suddenly, the gravity in the entire arena increases as numerous purple portals appear around Maximus. Maximus takes out a staff, which has three sharp points and a blue crystal in the tip.

"I'll crush you!" shouted Maximus. "Literally."

Alexis takes out two blunt tonfas, as she swings the weapons with her hands. A few seconds later, a wave of fire erupts from the tonfas as she charges forward. Alexis appears in front of Maximus as the two warriors clash, creating a powerful shockwave. Alexis unleashes another wave of fire, forcing Maximus back, but the moment he lands a purple portal appears above Alexis. A few seconds later, the portal shoots towards Alexis as she barely dodges it. As the portal hits the ground, it creates a sounding impact, shaking the entire arena.

'_Gravity,'_ thought Alexis. _'Such a rare element.'_

Alexis unleashes a wave of fire before appearing in front of Maximus. The redhead begins to unleash a series of attacks, hitting Maximus in the chest, stomach, face, and arms, sending the fighter crashing to the ground. Maximus stands back up with a smirk on his face. The brown-haired man slams his staff to the ground as numerous purple portals form around him. A few seconds later, the multiple portals come crashing down, forcing Alexis to dodge the portals. Maximus takes his staff and points it at Alexis. He shoots a few energy beams, but continuously misses due to the redhead woman's speed. Alexis appears in front of Maximus and kicks him in the chin. Alexis unleashes another wave of attacks as her tonfas causes Maximus to bleed. Suddenly, Maximus grabs Alexis' left arm as he tosses her to the ground, causing a small crater to form. Maximus raises his staff to pierce Alexis, but the redhead smirks as her whole body turns into fire and then she explodes. Maximus shouts in pain, as the real Alexis appear behind Maximus slamming a powerful hit to his lower back. A few seconds later, Alexis grabs Maximus and then suplexes him into the ground. Alexis rolls him over as she attempts to strike again, but Maximus kicks her away before pointing his staff towards her. He unleashes a purple beam, which hits Alexis causing her to shout in pain. Alexis lands on the ground roughly, as she tries to stand up, only to fail. Maximus smirks as he slowly walks towards the redhead woman.

"Did you think you can win?" asked Maximus. "It only took me a little bit of effort and I managed to have you down. Your weight has nearly tripled, making it far heavier than your body is used to handling."

"Too bad for you," said Alexis as she jumps up, surprising Maximus. "I'm used to it."

Alexis slams a powerful hit to Maximus' chin, sending the brown-haired man crashing backwards. Alexis, unleashes a wave of attacks causing Maximus pain with each strike. A few seconds later, Maximus lands on the ground with Alexis sighing in boredom.

"You are weak, pathetic, why even bother in this tournament," said Alexis.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Maximus as he raises his hand. "You win, for now."

A few seconds later, the announcer declares Alexis the victor. People cheer for the young woman as she leaves while Maximus smirks as he leaves.

*SC*

Alexis reenters the waiting lounge as her younger sister approaches her. Chara smiles at her sister as she walks up to her.

"You did well," said Chara with a smile.

"I did what I had to," replied Alexis. "That weakling never stood a chance."

A few seconds later, Natsu walks up to the two sisters, causing them to raise an eyebrow at the pink-haired mage. He smirks at them while they turn towards each other.

"Um, can we help you?" asked Chara.

"Congrats!" exclaimed Natsu. "I'm all fired up for our match!"

"You must be joking," said Alexis. "Someone like you can never challenge me. You are weak, pathetic. Your match was pathetic. You'll never defeat me."

Alexis walks off as Natsu simply stares at her.

"Sorry, my sister doesn't like newcomers," said Chara as she takes off after her sister.

Natsu wonders if she is like that to everyone. Then again, he really does not care. Right now, he is simply looking for any possible threats. Natsu looks around, but there really is nobody in the room other than the other Galactic Knights. Suddenly, the audience cheers again.

A few minutes later, the announcer declares the next match. The audience cheers for the next rounds as they look at the two set of doors.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the next competitor!" exclaimed the announcer. "Goku Son, knight of the Lionheart Forces!"

The first set of doors opens up revealing Goku, who walks towards the center of the arena, looking around towards the thousands of people. He waves around as he cracks his neck. He begins to stretch as he awaits his opponent.

"Alright, now welcome our next competitor, Kenichi Mori, general of the Maki Kingdom!" shouted the announcer.

The second set of doors opens as a man with a short red Mohawk walks into the arena. His large muscular body makes him bigger than Goku as his brown eyes scan the arena. He wears orange-plated armor with a chain mail around his waist that reaches his kneecaps. Kenichi stops in front of Goku as he stares at the saiyan.

"So, you're Goku," said Kenichi causing Goku to narrow his eyes. "Well, I guess we should start the match. I want to see how weak you are."

"Really?" questioned Goku. "It seems like many of you don't like other species."

"Demons and Holies are very far on top of the food chain," said Kenichi.

"Why would you eat other species?" asked Goku in confusion.

"What? No, that's not what I meant…," said Kenichi.

"Eating humans is not right," said Goku.

"Hold on, I…you know what," said Kenichi. "Let's just fight."

Kenichi slams his hands together as a resounding clash of metal occurs. Goku notices the brass knuckles on the man's hands causing Goku to narrow his eyes. A few seconds later, Kenichi appears in front of Goku, hitting Goku across the chin. The saiyan crashes to the ground before standing up slowly. In an instant, Kenichi appears above Goku slamming the saiyan further into the ground, creating a large crater. Goku grinds his teeth, but he does not yell as he punches Kenichi in the face. The saiyan charges forward, unleashing a series of attacks, sending the redhead man crashing to the ground. Goku jumps back, creating distance between himself and Kenichi.

"Interesting," said Kenichi as he charges towards Goku.

Goku flies forward and disappears, surprising Kenichi. A few seconds later, Kenichi appears next to Goku, hitting the redhead man across the arena. Kenichi hits the ground hard, causing the ground to crack as Goku appears above Kenichi, but the redhead man smirks. Suddenly, Kenichi appears in front of Goku slamming his brass knuckle into Goku's chin. Goku clenches his teeth in pain as Kenichi unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks. Kenichi grabs Goku's legs and slams the saiyan into the ground before jumping towards the sky. He gathers energy into the palm of his hands before unleashing it towards Goku. The attacks hit the ground, causing numerous explosions.

"Is that all?" asked Kenichi. "You must be…"

Kenichi never finishes his words as Goku kicks him in the face, sending the warrior crashing to the ground. A very large crater forms as shockwave sweeps across the arena, causing numerous people to shout. Goku wipes the sweat off his forehead as he waits for any signs of Kenichi.

"You'll regret this," said Kenichi as he raises both arms above him.

A few seconds later, the temperature begins to drop as Goku sees his own breath. The saiyan looks forward as large chunks of ice form around Kenichi. Kenichi shouts as he charges forward with a cold trail of ice following him. Goku dodges Kenichi, but the trail of ice hits him, sending him falling towards the ground. Goku regains his balance, but Kenichi does not let up in the attack. Kenichi strikes Goku in the head before unleashing a series of attacks upon the saiyan. Kenichi appears below Goku, hitting Goku in the lower back as another strong shockwave occurs. Goku swings his body around, hitting Kenichi across the face with the back of his hand. Kenichi grumbles in anger before charging at Goku, but he stops the moment he sees something different about Goku. A few seconds later, Goku's hair changes into gold as his eyes become a blue-green color. A gold aura surrounds Goku as his power erupts fiftyfold. In a split second, Goku unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks, not giving Kenichi any chance to defend himself. Goku charges forward, appearing behind Kenichi before hitting the redhead warrior in the back. As Kenichi hits the ground, he manages to regain his footing and slides across the terrain while on his feet.

"What is this?" asked Kenichi in surprise.

Goku lands in front of Kenichi. Just by the look of surprise on the redhead man's face, he knows he has never seen a super saiyan before. Goku sighs as he gets into a fighting stance. He looks at Kenichi, who takes a few steps forward, grinding his teeth. A few seconds later, the two fighters clash, unleashing a series of attacks, but Goku overpowers Kenichi before slamming the redhead warrior into the ground. Goku waits for any signs of movement as Kenichi stands up slowly.

'_Who is this man?'_ questioned Kenichi.

Kenichi has fought numerous opponents in the past, but this is one of the few rare moments where an enemy has given him a challenge. Surely, there is no way such a lower species can defeat him. He is Kenichi, one of the strongest fighters. Kenichi takes a deep breath just to relax a bit. The last thing he needs to is to lose control of the fight.

"You are different than I thought," said Kenichi. "But do not expect to win this fight."

Kenichi summons numerous chunks of ice and then launches them towards Goku. Goku uses his impressive speed to dodge the chunks of ice while approaching Kenichi. A few seconds later, the two fighters begin to exchange another series of blows. Kenichi hits Goku in the stomach as Goku punches Kenichi in the face. The two fighters continue their onslaught as Kenichi upper cuts Goku in the chin, but the saiyan counters with a kick to the stomach. Kenichi grumbles as he launches a punch towards Goku only to miss. Goku appears behind Kenichi and unleashes two powerful energy blasts at point blank range. Kenichi shouts in pain as Goku grabs him and tosses the redhead man towards the ground. As Kenichi hits the ground, Goku slams both feet into the man's stomach causing Kenichi to cough out blood.

"I'll let you win, for now," said Kenichi. "But be warned, one day, I will defeat you. And you will never expect it."

Kenichi closes his eyes as the announcer declares Goku the victor. Goku raises his hands as the audience cheers for his victory. Many people are shocked to see another fighter of Lionheart's forces passed through the first round. Around ten minutes later, the next two competitors prepare to fight.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, since the arena is fixed, I will announce the next competitor," said the announcer. "First up, Cyrus Hudson, Grand Advisor of the Zheng Empire!"

Cyrus walks out to the arena wearing green-plated armor, but also has a brown coat and large hat. He walks with a staff in hand while crouching a bit. The man looks around with a scarf covering his face, leaving only his eyes exposed. The people cheer as he stops in the center of the arena.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, welcome our other competitor, Gervase Bates, Prime Minister and Eagle Guardian of the Raptis Empire!"

A man walks out to the arena. His short blue hair remains steady as his blue eyes scan the arena. He has a scrawny, but well-built, body as he walks towards Cyrus. He wears yellow-plated armor, but also has a yellow coat, which ties around his waist. He looks at Cyrus as he stops in front of him.

"Nice to see you again," said Gervase.

"How is my former apprentice doing?" asked Cyrus.

"Better than you old man," said Gervase.

"Hey, I'm not that old, just wiser," said Cyrus.

"So you say," said Gervase. "But keep in mind, my rank is higher than yours."

"Your rank means nothing if you betrayed your empire long ago," said Cyrus.

"Old man, I did what I had to, just leave it alone," said Gervase.

Gervase raises his hand towards the sky as a bright light surround it. A few seconds later, a scepter appears in his hands, but has a knife at the end. A bright light surrounds Gervase as the power of the sun emits from him. Cyrus slams his staff to the ground as a numerous white orbs form around him. The power of the moon surrounds Cyrus as the two warriors prepare to fight. Gervase shoots numerous solar beams at Cyrus, but the older man does not dodge them. Instead, he has the lunar orbs intercept the solar beams before reflecting them back to Gervase. Gervase dodges the attacks as he continues to shoot numerous solar beams. Cyrus raises an eyebrow, wondering what his former apprentice is trying to do.

"All these years and you still make rookie mistakes?" asked Cyrus. "You should know the moon reflects the sun. The element of lunar has an advantage over the element of solar."

"I never forgot that," said Gervase as he stops shooting. "Who said all my attacks were solar based?"

Cyrus eyes widen, when he notices an energy ball next to him. A few seconds later, the ball explodes causing a large explosion while destroying the lunar orbs around Cyrus. Gervase remains calm as he looks around the arena.

"Do not take me a fool, I know you still live," said Gervase.

"Impressive," said Cyrus as he appears to Gervase's left side. "I simply wanted to see what you would do if I insulted you. Seems like you have better control of your temper."

"That weakness is long gone," said Gervase.

Gervase raises his scepter as he shoots numerous balls of solar energy into the sky. The orbs begin to glow as numerous beams of solar energy shoots upon Cyrus. Cyrus dodges the attacks as creates another white orb. The orb reflects a solar beam, shooting it towards another. A few seconds later, the two beams cause a large explosion as Cyrus waits for any signs of Gervase. Suddenly, the ground beneath him explodes, causing Cyrus to jump back, but the moment he does, numerous energy beams hit him in the back. Gervase appears above Cyrus as the blue-haired man hits Cyrus with his scepter. Cyrus lands on the ground with force, creating a large amount of cracks in the ground. Gervase unleashes a wave of solar rays causing the ground to melt. Cyrus shoots back up as he stares at Gervase. Gervase gathers energy into the palm of his left hand as he shoots it towards Cyrus, who dodges it. A few seconds later, numerous balls of energy form around Gervase as he shoots them constantly at Cyrus, but the older man dodges them with ease.

"Stay still," said Gervase with a calm voice.

"As if," replied Cyrus.

Suddenly, two blue orbs appear next to Gervase causing him to grind his teeth, as the orbs expand a bite before exploding. Cyrus slams his staff into the ground as numerous red orbs appear around him. As Gervase stands back up, Cyrus charges forward with the red orbs following him. Suddenly, Cyrus slams his staff into Gervase's stomach with far greater force than before. He sends the blue-haired man crashing to the ground with tremendous power as Cyrus continues his onslaught. Cyrus raises his staff as he unleashes numerous balls of energy. The energy balls strike Gervase causing numerous explosions to occur, but the blue-haired man manages to keep his balance.

"You still fight, why?" asked Cyrus.

"To pass the master," said Gervase with a smirk as a bright light emits from him.

A few seconds later, Gervase disappears into numerous beams of sunlight, surprising Cyrus. Gervase reappears behind Cyrus slamming his left hand into the elder man's back as a beam of solar pierces Cyrus' lower stomach. Cyrus shouts in pain as he falls to the ground.

"This match is over!" exclaimed the announcer to ensure nobody dies.

Gervase smirks as he reveals himself much unharmed from Cyrus' previous attacks. Gervase turns and leaves the arena while walking towards the lounge room. Suddenly, a man stands before him, looking at Gervase with stern eyes. This man has medium spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and is largely muscular. He wears yellow-plated armor, which covers his body except for his hands. He also has a helmet in his left hand while two large axes remain on his back.

"What do you want Adair?" asked Gervase.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Adair. "There is no need for unnecessary deaths."

"It does not matter, in the end he will die," said Gervase. "Even if he survives today, he will soon meet his end."

Adair nods his head in disappointment as he leaves the lounge. Gervase rolls his eyes as he walks towards the refreshment. As medics head towards him to treat his wounds, Gervase pushes them away, stating he is not injured and does not need their help. During Gervase's movements, he bumps into someone causing him to takes a few steps back. As Gervase regains his balance, he glares at the person in front of him. The blonde hair and blue eyes simply bother Gervase. A few seconds later, Gervase regains his composure.

"What do you want kid?" asked Gervase.

"You know, you could be nicer to people," said Naruto as he stares at Gervase.

"You must be new here," said Gervase. "Listen, don't talk to me. Just leave me alone, unless you want to fight. Otherwise, write your will because a weakling like you will never defeat me."

"You…," started Naruto as Goku appears and places a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Goku turns his attention to Gervase with a serious expression.

"Save your fight for the tournament," said Goku.

Gervase remains calm as he walks by Goku and Naruto, ignoring the two knights. Goku and Naruto say nothing as they take a deep breath before heading out of the room. As they head out, they hear Thalia announcing the close of the first day of the Empire Tournament. So far, a few people are suspicious, but they will need to see more before they can make any decisions. For now, they must wait until tomorrow.

*SC*

**A/N: I finally got this done; I hit a writer's block during this chapter. This is a surprise for me, since I haven't had a writer's block since book 5, which is a good run. Nevertheless, thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Rounds Part 2

The Galactic Knights: Third Dimensional War

Empire Games Arc

**A/N: The second day of the Empire Tournament begins as four more matches begin. The Galactic Knights continue scouting for any possible allies to Pluton's forces, but so far, they only found a few people suspicious. Luckily, the tournament is far from over and there is still a chance for them to find the culprits, but can they find them in time? Find out in 'Chapter 3: The First Rounds Part 2.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 3: The First Rounds Part 2

"Today, we begin the second day of the Empire Tournament of the 78th Empire Games!" exclaimed Thalia. "I hope for good and fair matches again. Just one little point, avoid killing blows if you wouldn't mind. Luckily, Cyrus survived his wounds yesterday, but I rather not have a death on our hands. Regardless, let us begin today's first match!"

As Thalia walks back onto the balcony, the announcer walks forward, a bright smile on his face. He looks around at the numerous people in the stadium as they wait for his announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing first, Slade Holt, the third Dragon Knight of the Zheng Empire!" shouted the announcer.

A few seconds later, the first set of doors begin to open as a lone figure walks into the arena. He wears green-plated armor with a headband around his forehead. In addition, wears a scarf around his neck and a short cape around his waist. He has medium straight black hair that is in a ponytail and black eyes. He carries a spear on his back as he stops in the center of the arena.

"Now, introducing the opponent, Takis Spiros, Grand Advisor of the Megalos Empire!" shouted the announcer.

The second set of doors opens up as another figure walks into the arena. This man has short red hair, brown eyes, and wears white-plated armor. He also has a cape that hangs from his neck reaching his lower back. As Takis reaches the center of the arena, he looks at Slade with a shy smile.

"I-It's an honor to fight against s-such a warrior as y-yourself," said Takis. "I-I wish I could b-be as strong as y-you," said Takis. "I will t-try my best."

"Don't be so modest," said Slade. "You wouldn't have your current position if you were weak. Only the brightest are Grand Advisor, only the Prime Minister is above you, if you exclude the royal members."

"T-Thank you," said Takis.

"We should start," said Slade.

Slade grabs his spear and charges at Takis, but the redhead man jumps out of the way, as he slams his hands on the ground. A few seconds later, large chunks of metal erupt from the earth as Takis takes out a lance. Takis charges forward nearly hitting Slade, but the black-haired man dodges the attack in time. Slade swings his spear around while rushing forward. He swings and thrusts his spear at Takis, who dodges each attack to the best of his abilities. Slade jumps back as he slams the spear to the ground causing a small shockwave. A moment passes as numerous trees erupt from the ground. The branches extend outward, nearly hitting Takis. Takis barely dodges the branches as Slade charges forward. Takis raises his lance, as the two warriors clash with their weapons. Takis uses his lance's bigger form to deflect Slade's spear causing the green-armored warrior to lose balance. Takis swings his lance leftward, smacking Slade across the left side of his abdomen. Slade grunts in pain as Takis slams his hands on the ground. Numerous metal spikes erupt from the terrain, heading towards Slade. Slade grumbles a bit, as he manages to jump out of the way, but the metal spikes turn and begin to follow Slade. Slade narrows his eyes as he regains feeling in his body while he begins to run. He knows his wood element is weak against metal, so he has to find a way to fight against Takis. Unfortunately, Takis is also a strategist, so any plan he comes up with would be useless, unless he breaks through with brute force.

Takis continues unleashing the metal spikes, trying to keep distance between him and Slade. Takis knows that Slade is physically stronger than he is. However, he also knows Slade is the type of person to charge into situations, but is still cautious. Slade is the perfect warrior, never letting his emotions interrupt his missions. Takis continues to unleash the metal spikes trying to open an opportunity to win the fight, but Slade continues to outrun the spikes. Slade narrows his eyes as he runs around. A few seconds later, he slams his spear on the ground a wave of energy shoots out from the weapon, heading towards Takis. Takis notices this attack and simply raises a wall of metal, allowing the material to absorb the impact while causing a large explosion. In a matter of seconds, Slade appears at Takis' position only to find it empty. He curses to himself as he looks around the area, searching for any signs of his opponent. Suddenly, balls of energy appear around Slade causing his eyes to widen in surprise. Instantly, the balls of energy begin to explode enveloping Slade in the range of the blast.

The audience watch in suspense as Takis appears at a safe distance from the explosion looking around the arena. Takis knew Slade planned to strike from behind, thus he used the cover of the previous explosion to leave his position while leaving behind some level of energy to trick Slade into thinking he was still there. Now, Slade became the person in a trap.

'_I-I hope I d-didn't hurt him too much,'_ thought Takis as he waits for the dust to clear.

Suddenly, the ground beneath him bursts open as Slade shoots out from the terrain unleashing a powerful energy blast directly upon Takis. Takis' eyes widen as he clenches his teeth in pain. Slade remains clam as he thrusts his spear with amazing speed while chunks of wood erupt from the ground, all hitting Takis at the same time. Slade twirls his spear around as he slams the weapon into Takis' head, sending the strategist crashing to the ground while creating a large crater. Slade touches ground with grace as he stares at Takis, who lies motionless on the ground. Slade has numerous cuts throughout his body with a large bruise on his right arm with the armor missing. As a few seconds pass, the announcer declares Slade the winner as the audience cheers for Slade. The green-armored man walks towards Takis as the strategist wakes up. Slade extends his hand as Takis accepts it.

"You did well," said Slade.

"Thank you," said Takis as medics arrive to help both warriors.

*SC*

Slade and Takis enter the backroom as Luffy appears before them. Luffy gives them a big grin as he approaches them. Slade and Takis look at each other before turning their attention back to Luffy.

"Awesome match!" exclaimed Luffy with a grin. "I want to fight both of you one day."

Luffy laughs as he extends his right hand towards Takis. Takis shakes it as Luffy smiles. After they release their hands, Luffy extends it towards Slade. Slade looks at Luffy's hand and then back to Luffy's face. Slade knows this boy is special; this boy has something interesting, he just cannot figure it out. Slade extends his hand and shakes Luffy's hand.

"I feel power from you, it would be an honor to face you one day," said Slade. "I know for a fact that Lord Travis would not gather weak people in his services."

As Slade and Takis leave the lounge area, Luffy cracks his knuckles as he returns his attention to the arena. He cannot wait for the next round, heck he cannot wait for his match. It is too bad he does not have a match today.

*SC*

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our next competitor, Tera Falk, the Eagle Guardian of the Raptis Empire!"

Tera walks into the arena, her hair waving in the wind as she looks around her. She has a cold stare as the audience shiver under her gaze. The announcer coughs a bit as he gathers the courage to speak again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome her opponent, Thane Quick, General of the Zheng Empire!"

The second set of doors opens as a short, but stocky man walks into the arena. He wears green-plated armor as the armor protects his lower half body and forearms, but leaves his upper arms and shoulders exposed. He also wears armor on his torso alongside a mask that covers his face. He has medium wavy brown hair that is unkempt and has unique purple eyes that show clearly through his mask.

"Let's get this over with," said Tera with a cold tone.

"Lose to me," said Thane with a deep voice.

In a split second, the match begins with tremendous force. The two warriors clash in the center of the arena, as they already begin the fight at a high level. Tera and Thane exchange a series of punches and kicks, testing each other's strength. A few seconds later, Tera kicks Thane in the stomach before upper cutting him in the chin. Tera grabs his ankle and then slams the mask man to the ground. Thane curses a bit as he unleashes a wave of energy, forcing Tera to jump away. As Tera lands on the ground, Thane charges forward as begins an onslaught of punches. Tera dodges each attack, but soon loses ground as Thane slams a fist into her face. Tera grumbles in pain as Thane slams another fist into her stomach. A few seconds later, Thane grabs her around the waist and applies tremendous pressure. Tera's eyes widen as she feels the air in her lungs leave her. Tera shouts as she gathers energy into her hands and unleashes it upon Thane's head, forcing him to release her. Thane jumps back trying to clear the ringing noise in his ears while withstanding the pain, but this allows Tera to strike him with numerous punches and kicks forcing Thane further back. As Thane regains his surrounds, Tera kicks him far away as she lands gracefully on the terrain. Tera reaches behind her as Thane stands back up.

A few seconds later, Tera draws out two short trishula. The blade looks just like the blade of a trident, but has a handle as long as a sword. Thane extends his right hand towards the air as the wind picks up rapidly. A moment passes a double-edged glaive forms in his hand.

'_Hmm, the ability to teleport your weapon from anywhere,'_ thought Tera. _'Useful, but it does use a small chunk of energy.'_

Thane charges forward as he unleashes a wave of wind, forcing Tera to dodge the attack as numerous balls of energy shoot towards her. Tera jumps around, dodging the attacks, as Thane catches up to her.

"You…slow," said Thane as he slams his double glaive into Tera.

Tera clenches her teeth in pain, as Thane slam her again with his weapon, causing a small shockwave to occur. Tera's eyes turn serious as she shouts in anger while unleashing a powerful wave of energy. Thane takes a few steps back as Tera knees him in the stomach. As Thane coughs badly while trying to catch his breath, Tera returns in force as she unleashes a series of attacks upon Thane's body. Suddenly, two red orbs appear behind Tera as she feels power surge through her. She too has the power of the moon and at a level beyond anyone else. At lightning speed, Tera unleashes her strikes as Thane tries to defend himself, but fails. Tera remains serious as she slams Thane into the ground, creating a massive crater. Tera gathers energy into her right trishula as she slams it into Thane's chest, causing a large explosion to occur. Thane's mouth is open, but no sound is coming from it as pain shoots throughout his body. Tera jumps into the air and gathers energy into her weapons.

"Surrender," said Tera.

"N-Never," replied Thane in a low voice.

"Stubborn fool," said Tera. "You know you cannot win, yet you keep fighting."

Tera slams her blast into Thane with a sounding explosion. After the dust clears, Thane is shown, unconscious as Tera charges forward, slamming her knee into Thane's stomach. She begins to unleash a series of punches without using her weapons. The audience gasp in horror as numerous soldiers rush into the arena.

"This match is over," said a voice, stopping Tera as she looks at Lycus.

"Lord Lycus," said Tera.

"You've won Tera, enough," said Lycus.

"Very well," said Tera as she begins to walk away.

*SC*

Tera walks into the lounge area as she notices a young man with pink hair. She is about to pass this person, but stop the moment the person speaks up.

"Was that necessary, this is just a tournament," said the person.

"You're Natsu, from the Lionheart force," said Tera as she turns around. "Leave me be or you too will suffer defeat."

Natsu grinds his teeth, as he remains focus upon the woman in front of him.

"There was no need to beat him that badly," said Natsu. "This is a friendly tournament, never beat others like that."

"Who are you to tell me anything?" asked Tera as she begins to lose her temper. "I never asked your opinion. You know nothing of my reasons. Leave me be."

"I see the hurt in your eyes," said Natsu causing Tera to stop again.

Tera turns around and is about to hit Natsu until a hand stops her. She turns towards the person, looking at the intruder. Her eyes widen before regaining her composure and allowing herself to loosen up.

"Let me go, Adair," said Tera.

Adair releases Tera as she takes a few steps back. Natsu notices Naruto approach them as Adair and Tera stare at the two young men. Naruto narrows his eyes as he stares at Adair and Tera, but he does not say anything.

"Leave," said Adair to everyone there. "This is no place for fighting."

After Tera leaves the room, Naruto turns his attention back to Adair.

"Thanks for stopping her," said Naruto.

"I did not do it for you or the pink-haired boy," said Adair as he turns and leaves the room.

Naruto and Natsu remain motionless as they both think about the two warriors. A few seconds pass as Natsu turns towards Naruto.

"So, you think lunch is here?" asked Natsu as Naruto grins.

"Yeah, I can smell it, I'm sure you can," said Naruto as Natsu grins.

They both leave the room to go eat, but in the back of their minds, they think about Adair and Tera. They wonder why those two warriors just emit pain and sorrow. Inuyasha also stands in the room, he sighs as he looks away. There is a lot of hostility here. However, he knows everyone can handle it. They did train months for this.

Flashback

Inuyasha, Edgardo, Akiko, Lavender, and Minoru look around, the forest is dark, there is barely anyone making noise. In fact, there is no noise in the forest, just the silent of the night. Suddenly, a laser shot nearly hits the group.

"Oi, Orion, are you trying to kill us?" asked Minoru. "Bring it on then!"

"Not all attacks are visible," echoed Orion's voice throughout the forest. "Deception is a powerful tool. But it can also backfire. Can you turn it against me? Use your senses, find me if you can."

"Watch us old man!" exclaimed Inuyasha as numerous laser beams shoot out from the forest.

Edgardo raises his shield, blocking a few laser beams, but it forces him back due the strength of it. Akiko raises three walls of metal, blocking the laser beams. Inuyasha charges forward and unleashes a Wind Scar only to hit nothing but trees. He grumbles as a laser beams hits him in the shoulder. Inuyasha shouts in pain, but Lavender appears and grabs Inuyasha before another laser beam hits him. Minoru charges forward, unleashing numerous fire attacks into the forest. However, a laser beam hits Minoru in the chest, sending him crashing through Akiko's metal shield.

"Moron!" shouted Akiko as a barrage of laser beams hit the entire group.

Inuyasha swings Tessaiga as hundreds of diamond shards shoot outward, intercepting the laser beams. This gives Inuyasha and Edgardo enough time to grab the others and head to another safe location.

"How are we supposed to fight back if we can't see him?" asked Minoru.

"There is a way," said Edgardo. "We just need to…"

"Sure there is," said Orion's voice around them as numerous laser beams appear around the group.

"Crap," said the group as the beams hit them directly.

Later, Inuyasha uses his arms to move himself upward, only to come face to face with Orion.

"This is going to take a while," said Orion.

"So you say, we'll figure this out," said Inuyasha.

"I'm sure you will," replied Orion. "Rest for now."

Flashback Ends

Inuyasha snaps back from his memory and decides to watch the next fight.

*SC*

The audience regains their composure after the previous fight. They did not expect Tera to do such a thing to a fellow warrior, but all that is in the past, now the next match up. The announcer appears in the podium as he looks around the arena.

"Welcome ladies and gentle to the third match of the day," said the announcer. "Introducing first, Nirav Patil, general of the Maki Kingdom!"

The first set of doors opens up, as a young and muscular young man walks into the arena. He wears orange-plated armor, which exposes his arms, but still has shoulder coverings. He also wears a headband around his forehead and a long coat that reaches his knees. He has long straight brown hair and blue eyes.

"Now, his opponent, Ichigo Kurosaki of the Lionheart Forces!" exclaimed the announcer.

Ichigo walks through the second set of doors as he looks around in the large arena. He takes a deep breath as he walks forward, searching for any signs of his enemies.

"Hello," said Nirav as he bows down while keeping his eyes towards Ichigo. "It is an honor to fight you."

Nirav charges forward at amazing speed, but Ichigo manages to keep up with him. Ichigo takes out both of his weapons as the two fighters clash. Ichigo notices two short swords in the hands of Nirav, at the same time the two weapons are very thick, which makes Ichigo wonder the weight of the swords. Nirav pushes forward, but Ichigo retains his composure. He is not about to lose ground against this man. Suddenly, Nirav jumps back as he releases two beams of energy. The attacks hit Ichigo, causing medium sized explosions. The shinigami jumps back, but Nirav appears to his left side, cutting Ichigo's arm across the side. Ichigo grunts in pain, but he counters with a powerful swing of his swords. Nirav defends himself, but the force of the impact sends him crashing to the ground. Ichigo charges forward, but Nirav smirks as he jumps back up while slamming his swords to the ground. A few seconds later, a purple mist forms around Nirav, causing Ichigo to stop his advance. He does not know what that mist is, but he would rather not find out. Nirav's smirk widens as he launches the mist towards Ichigo as the orange-haired man jumps out of the way. He barely catches a glimpse of the mist as it the ground below it begins to turn black.

'_Poison,'_ thought Ichigo with a groan.

"Smart, jumping away, but how long can you continue it?" wondered Nirav as he launches the poison mist at Ichigo.

Ichigo begins to run again, trying to avoid the poison mist, but the longer he runs, the more he realizes the mist is catching up to him. He can do so much before it catches up. Ichigo looks around him, but the desert-like battlefield does not provide much choice in protecting himself. Just as he poison catches up, Ichigo clenches his teeth as he turns around and swings his two zanpakuto.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo as he unleashes a wave of spiritual energy, destroying the poison mist.

Normally, Ichigo would have been fine using his attack, but he wanted to keep it hidden for a few more rounds. Unlike his friends, he does not have an array of attacks, but he makes up for it in raw power. Meanwhile, Nirav curses as the blast ripple through his poison mist and heads towards him. Nirav jumps out of the way, but this leaves him open as Ichigo slams a knee into Nirav's face. The brown-haired man stumbles backwards in pain as Ichigo slashes him across the chest before gathering energy into his zanpakutos. Ichigo unleashes another Getsuga Tensho, forcing Nirav to move again, but his previous injuries slow him down. Nirav narrowly escapes the attack as Ichigo appears in front of him. Nirav slams his swords into the ground as a wave of poison shoots around him, forcing Ichigo to jump back. Suddenly, five Niravs jumps out of the cloud of smoke, as they attack Ichigo at the same time. Ichigo raises his two zanpakutos as he begins to defend himself against the men. Chunks of poison splash onto his blades as he swings around trying to create distance. However, a single Nirav breaks through his defense and cuts Ichigo's back, but luckily, the shinigami's new armor provides some protect. Unfortunately, the poison pierces the armor causing Ichigo tremendous pain. His vision becomes blurry as he can literally feel the poison flow through his body. Nirav appears in front of Ichigo.

"You are strong, but your powers are nowhere near mine," said Nirav. "How the great Lionhearts have fallen. Pathetic, really."

Nirav walks up to Ichigo and raises his swords towards Ichigo's neck. He looks at the announcer as the announcer nods and walks forward.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, this match is…," started the announcer as everyone gasps, causing the announcer to look back to the arena.

Ichigo unleashes a wave of spiritual energy, forcing Nirav to take a few steps back from the pressure.

'_He is using spiritual energy, how can such a weak form of energy have such power?'_ thought Nirav.

Suddenly, Ichigo charges forward, as a burst of energy runs through him. Ichigo swings his two zanpakutos as he slashes across Nirav's chest. Nirav clenches his teeth in pain as Ichigo continues his onslaught before unleashing Getsuga Tensho at point blank range. The blast explodes as the audience waits for the dust to clear. A few seconds later, Ichigo remains standing as Nirav sits unconscious below him. The audience cheers in excitement as the announcer walks to the podium.

"Well, it looks like Ichigo wins the battle!" shouted the announcer as Ichigo falls onto his back.

*SC*

As the medics help Ichigo back to the lounge room, Maximus approaches the weaken shinigami. He looks over him and smirks, as Ichigo barely remains conscious.

"Looks like you are weak," said Maximus. "Yet, you still have promise. I offer you a chance to join the Maki Kingdom and together we can make it a stronger force than ever before. I already asked my lord about it. So, what do you say?"

"No," replied Ichigo without hesitation. "My friends and I have a goal and I cannot leave them. I will remain with them, plus I would rather not join someone who lost in the first round."

Maximus clenches his teeth as he raises his right hand to strike Ichigo, only for another hand to stop him. Maximus turns around and notices Goku staring at him.

"Last I checked, he said no," said Goku. "Plus, there is no honor in striking someone who cannot fight back."

Maximus takes a deep breath before turns towards Goku.

"You should have never come here," said Maximus. "You will regret the day you stepped into this arena."

After Maximus leaves the room, the medics continue to cure the poison in Ichigo's body as Goku stands guard. Goku knows something is wrong. He and the other knights have felt it, but none of the Elite Guards has found anything. The enemies are keeping hidden, which is annoying to them. Goku hears the announcer, indicating the last match is about to begin. Goku looks back at Ichigo, who is feeling better now.

"Go on, I'll be fine," said Ichigo as Goku heads to watch the fight.

*SC*

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the last match of the day," said the announcer. "First, we welcome…oh this is a surprise…Noboru Honda, Prince of the Honda Empire!"

Noboru walks into the arena, the audience, shocked by the prince's arrival, whisper amongst themselves.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked a loud voice from the balcony.

Noboru has medium wavy blue hair and blue eyes. He wears blue-plated armor and a white coat on top of it. Noboru walks forward as he stops in the center of the arena. He looks at his father, Kazuki, who appears angry, but Noboru only stares before looking away.

"Ok then, ladies and gentlemen, welcome the next competitor…oh this is interesting…Gerard Borst, third Phoenix Guard of the Honda Empire!" shouted the announcer.

Gerard walks into the arena; he is bald and has brown eyes. His blue-plated armor looks demonic due to the chains around his torso and the spiky shoulder guards. He leaves his arms exposed, but still has forearm protectors. He walks forward, staring at the prince before stopping in front of him.

"So, this is your message to your father," said Gerard. "My lord, you must understand that your father only wants you to prepare."

"Yet, he keeps me hidden," replied Noboru. "My brother Ryota is allowed to do anything, but I must continue to be a prince. I want to be more than that."

"And you will, just not yet," said Gerard. "You are not ready."

"I am already seventy years of age, even though I only look twenty," said Noboru. "I am already an adult."

"Your father is four hundred and seventy five years old," said Gerard. "He has experienced more than you. He has experienced parts of war that you have not witnessed. Just because you saw death in the one battle you took part of, does not mean you understand the hardships of life. You have a long way to go."

"Then let me fight," said Noboru. "Show me the hardships you had to endure. Show me your strength."

"Fine," said Gerard as the earth around Gerard erupts as he takes out a battle-axe. "We will fight."

Noboru takes out a double-sided sword as ice begins to form around him. The two elements begin to clash as Noboru and Gerard take a few steps forward. Their eyes narrow as they raise their weapons, preparing to fight. A few seconds later, the two warriors charge forward, exchanging a serious of attacks. Noboru jumps back to avoid Gerard's swing as the battle-axe slams into the ground, creating numerous fissures. Gerard slams his fist into the ground as two chunks of earth shoot out from the terrain and fly towards Noboru. Noboru swings his double-sided sword as he deflects both chunks of earth, sending the earth away. However, Gerard appears in front of him, swinging his battle-axe at him. Noboru jumps to the right, avoiding the attack just in time. Noboru raises his left hand as the temperature begins to decrease while ice forms around the arena.

Gerard narrows his eyes, waiting for Noboru to make a move. A few seconds later, ice spikes erupt around Gerard, forcing the bald man to dodge the attacks. Noboru keeps his eyes on Gerard, as he hopes to hit the warrior. Suddenly, the earth below him cracks open as small earth spikes shoot at him with rapid speed. Noboru deflects the attacks with ice shields, but Gerard appears and strikes him in the back. Noboru clenches his teeth as Gerard grabs the blue-haired man's head and then slams him to the ground. As Gerard rubs Noboru's head across the ground, the prince continues to struggle against the bigger warrior, but his attempts fail. Gerard lowers his head until his lips near Noboru's ears.

"In most cases, you would be able defeat many enemies who are weaker than you, but I am not weak," said Gerard. "You are far from achieving your true strength. I know you can do it, but try not to rush it."

"I…will…never give up!" exclaimed Noboru as he unleashes a wave of ice.

Gerard curses as the ice pierces his left hand while he manages to dodge the rest of the spikes. Noboru jumps back up as three ice chunks form. Noboru shoots the ice towards Gerard, who dodges the ice, but the ice block changes directions and slams Gerard in the back. The bald man clenches his teeth as Noboru appears in front of the warrior. He unleashes a series of attacks with his double-sided sword, cutting the warrior across the chest at numerous areas. A few seconds later, Noboru shoots out multiple energy beams, hitting Gerard with full force. Noboru charges forward as he swings his sword at Gerard, but the bald warrior raises his battle-axe, blocking Noboru's attack as the earth erupts around the young prince. Noboru tries to move back, but he feels a wet hand grab a hold on him. He looks down and notices Gerard's left hand holding onto his right wrist. Gerard smirks as the chunks of earth envelop Noboru until only Noboru's head remains. Gerard continues to hold onto Noboru as he raises his battle-axe towards Noboru's neck.

"You are not ready," said Gerard. "You are still weak."

"This match is over!" exclaimed the announcer as Gerard releases Noboru.

Noboru falls to the ground as his hands dig into the dirt below him. He is upset that he could not even defeat Gerard. Meanwhile, Gerard returns to the back as Noboru slowly makes his way back.

*SC*

Noboru reaches the lounge room as he messages the back of his neck. He feels his neck is a bit sore, but it should pass. Suddenly, Goku approaches the young prince causing the nearby Gerard to grip his battle-axe.

"May I help you?" asked Noboru.

"You did well," said Goku. "You gave it your all."

Noboru remains quiet, wondering what Goku is trying to pull, but he sees the sincerity in Goku's eyes.

"Um…thanks," replied Noboru as Goku smiles while placing his hands on Noboru's right shoulder.

Suddenly, Gerard intervenes, stepping between Goku and Noboru. Gerard stares at Goku with a cold expression. The two fighters continue to stare at each other as the tension in the room continues to rise.

"You are not to thank him," said Gerard. "He did not win the match. He did not become stronger."

"Woah, calm down," said Goku. "Just because he lost does not mean he cannot be praised for effort."

A few seconds later, Gerard raises his battle-axe towards Goku's throat. Goku remains calm as he continues to stare at Gerard.

"He must become battle harden, so one day he can rule the Honda Empire," said Gerard.

"A good ruler must also have a kind heart," said Goku. "If he plans to rule, then he must understand his people. A battle harden ruler is not meant to rule."

Gerard laughs as he lowers his battle-axe before he turns to leave. He continues laughing as he leaves the room, yelling about kindhearted rulers. Noboru lowers his head as he leaves the room as well. Goku sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. He hears Thalia close the second day of the tournament as he decides to join the other knights in their hotel room.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, here is the end of chapter 3. I guess I could say I was on and off on this chapter, but I think it came out decently. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Rounds Part 3

The Galactic Knights: Third Dimensional War

Empire Games Arc

**A/N: The third day of the tournament begins as four more matches occur. As more people become suspicious in the knight's eyes, the knights realize there is more trouble coming their way. Who will be in the next matches? Find out in 'Chapter 4: The First Rounds Part 3.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 4: The First Rounds Part 3

Thalia walks forward, looking at the audience, who cheer in excitement. The past two days have been interesting, providing everybody good matches. However, the tournament is long from over with other warriors still waiting to fight.

"Welcome to the third day of the Empire Tournament of the 78th Empire Games!" exclaimed Thalia. "For the past two days we have had excellent matches and I hope today will be no different! Now I start the third day! Let our warriors fight his or her best!"

As Thalia returns to the royal room, the announcer walks forward with a smile on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us begin the first match of the day!" exclaimed the announcer. "Introducing first, Jacob Griffin, the Tiger General of the Crimson Empire!"

The people cheer as Jacob walks into the arena. He waves at the audience as he makes a few flips towards the center. After he stops, the announcer declares the next contender.

"Now welcome Jia Xun, Cobra Warrior of the Kurosawa Empire!" exclaimed the announcer.

Jia walks into the arena; he lifts his head towards the sky showing his ego through his motions. He has short black hair and black eyes, his well-built body fits perfectly into the black-plated armor, which is heavy armor that covers his entire body. Jia holds onto a helmet that has a black feather on the top. He stares at Jacob and smirks.

"Oh, you are considered one of the strongest in your kingdom, such a weakling," said Jia. "Give up now."

"I will honor my empress," replied Jacob. "I will fight today."

'_For Lady Anastasia,'_ thought Jacob. _'For Nina, my love.'_

"Fine, your loss," said Jia.

Jacob summons two pairs of nunchakus as he swings the weapons around him. Jia smirks as he takes out two sais. Jacob charges forward, swinging his nunchakus as he attacks Jia. Jia jumps back as Jacob stops his advance, while he gathers energy into his weapons. A few seconds later, Jacob launches a wave of energy towards Jia, who deflects the attacks with ease. Jacob curses as he slams his nunchakus into the ground. Suddenly, a wave of fire erupts from the weapons as the Jacob charges again. Jacob swings his weapons, the flames increasing in power as he uses amazing speed to appear behind Jia. In an instant, Jacob unleashes a series of attacks, his fire erupting in bigger bursts. The heat in the arena increases to dramatic heights as Jacob continues his onslaught. Jacob slams his knee into Jia's chin as the flames cover the heavily armored man. The Tiger General does not let up on his attack, he knows this man and he is not easy to defeat. Jacob wraps his nunchakus around Jia's throat as the fire continues to grow. He slams the Cobra Warrior into the ground, a serious expression on his face. He might not be physically stronger than Jia, but his speed is greater.

"Give up now or I will make sure your neck snaps in two!" exclaimed Jacob.

A few seconds of silence pass, but this silence does not last long as Jacob hears a small laughter. Soon, this laughter blows out of proportion as Jia laughs at Jacob despite his current situation.

"Is this it?" asked Jia. "After four years, you have gotten weak."

Jacob raises an eyebrow at Jia's words. The last time he checked, he has trained for the past four years. His powers have increased dramatically, making him one of the most powerful people in the universe. Suddenly, Jacob's eyes widen as he feels a tremendous amount of power from his opponent. A large amount of wind erupts from Jia, forcing Jacob to release his grip as his own fire turns against him.

'_Impossible, the fire should still be in my control,'_ thought Jacob. _'Fire has an advantage over wind, what's going on?'_

Jacob never has the chance to think things through, as Jia appears in front of Jacob, his speed, greater than ever before. Jacob is unable to keep up as Jia unleashes a wave of wind. In an instant, Jia unleashes beams of energy, striking Jacob with amazing speed. Jacob clenches his teeth as Jia slams a powerful kick into Jacob's stomach. Jacob tries to move, but he is unable to move. He clenches his teeth as Jia lowers his sais to the Tiger General's neck.

"You seemed surprised," said Jia in a whisper.

"How?" questioned Jacob. "Where did you get this power from?"

"You'll know soon," said Jia as someone places his or her hand on his shoulder.

Jia looks up, noticing Kevin with a hard glare at him.

"This match is over," said Kevin as Jia smirks.

Jia steps away from Jacob and begins to leave the arena. Suddenly, he stops as he looks around at the audience.

"None of you have the right to be here," said Jia. "All of you are weak, pathetic, useless."

Jia walks back to the lounge room, but he stops the moment someone steps in front of him. Jia looks at the orange-haired man and smirks. This boy thinks he is a threat of some sort.

"What do you want carrot?" asked Jia.

"My name is Ichigo," said the shinigami. "You really need to back off. There are many people who work hard to get to where they are now."

"Then, they are weak," said Jia. "I have achieved power beyond anyone with little effort."

"Then you don't understand," said Ichigo.

"Humans like you should not even be here," said Jia. "Don't make it seem you understand where I come from. I am power. I am great. I am mighty. You are not."

Ichigo clenches his teeth as his anger towards this man begins to rise, but he stops any movements as Naruto makes his appearance.

"You should go," said Naruto.

Jia rolls his eyes as he steps away. Ichigo and Naruto sigh as the tension around them relieves itself. Ichigo nods towards Naruto, who nods back. They sit down, and relax for the moment. Naruto looks at his hands, noticing the faint scars on them. He smiles as he remembers his training.

Flashback

Orion stands motionless, looking down a deep slope. The slope is not too deep, but can still be a challenge depending on circumstances. Orion sits down, as he notices five figures below him. He smirks noticing them struggle. Naruto, Mira, Yuuki, Garrett, and Eveline struggle as they journey up the slope, heading towards the top of the mountain. The higher they go up; their breathing becomes difficult, the air becoming less than before.

"Come on, it's not that hard!" exclaimed Orion to the people below him. "Push yourselves up!"

"Easy for you to say!" shouted Naruto. "You don't have a large boulder strapped behind you!"

Orion looks at the one point five ton boulders behind each of them. He is sure they are not that heavy.

"Come on they are only twenty cubic feet," said Orion.

"Like that matters!" shouted the five below him.

Yuuki pushes upwards, only to slip and fall down the mountain. Garrett laughs only to lose his footing as well and slip down the slope. Mira and Eveline follow shortly after, sliding down the slope. Naruto clenches his teeth as he tries to hold on, but he begins to feel his body weaken to the point he cannot hold it. Orion sighs, thinking he made it too hard for them for the moment. Orion looks back down and notices Naruto standing up. Naruto clenches his teeth, his muscles burning, but his heart still strong. He will not give up; his friends are depending on him. Naruto tightens the reinforced straps around him. He takes a single step, applying as much energy as he can as he takes another step. He lands on his knees, his fingers digging into the dirt below him. He clenches his teeth again, forcing himself up. He takes another step, but slides back down.

"Damn it!" shouted Naruto.

"If he isn't giving up, neither am I!" shouted Garrett as he pushes himself up.

Mira, Yuuki, and Eveline join them, applying as much strength as they can.

"Together we will win!" shouted the group, their hands bleeding with the effort to push up.

Orion nods his head in approval they will do nicely.

Flashback Ends

As they turn to leave, they hear noise in the room causing them to turn. They notice Jacob and Nina walk into the room, in some sort of discussion.

"I cannot believe you've left the hospital," said Nina. "You need to stay there."

"I'm fine," said Jacob.

Nina sighs as she sits down on a couch. Jacob sits next to her as silence occurs between them. They do not speak for a bit until Jacob makes a sudden movement towards Nina.

"What are you doing?" asked Nina.

"I want to ask you something," replied Jacob.

"All right," said Nina.

"I'm being serious here," said Jacob. "I want to take you out for a date. I want to see where we go as more than friends. I know I've asked you numerous times before, but each time has been truthful. Please, accept one date. That's all I ask for."

Nina can see the seriousness in Jacob's eyes. She clenches her teeth, but her heart seems split into two. She takes a deep breath before looking at Jacob's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," said Nina.

"But why?" asked Jacob.

"I'm sorry," said Nina as she ignores Jacob's question.

Nina gets up from the couch and leaves the broken man. Jacob rubs the temples of his head as he takes a deep breath before releasing it. This did not go as planned. He had hoped for better, but it does not seem so. Naruto sees the interaction and begins to walk towards Jacob. Naruto sits down next to him causing Jacob to turn towards him.

"Let me tell you about the person I fell in love with," said Naruto.

Ichigo rubs the back of his neck as he decides to head out. He turns around, notices Natsu eating a wave of food, and decides to get some before he finishes it. He knows the next match is about to start and he wants to see it.

*SC*

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's start the next match!" exclaimed the announcer. "First up, Inuyasha, knights of the Lionheart forces!"

The first door opens as Inuyasha walks into the arena. He looks around as the people shout out. It seems like the previous battles have gained a bit of respect for the Lionheart forces. Not that Inuyasha cares since he spent a lot of his life hated, but for now, he needs to concentrate on his opponent.

"Now, for the next competitor, Kavita Patil, General of the Maki Kingdom!" exclaimed the announcer.

Kavita exits the second door, her medium straight brown hair waves in the wind. She has a muscular body, but it is not too big. Her blue eyes scan the arena, staring deeply into Inuyasha. She has orange-plated armor with a long skirt surrounding her lower body.

"A demon huh," said Kavita. "I will not disappoint my brother."

Kavita takes out a double-headed mace and swings the weapon around her. The length of the weapon is long which provides her reach. Inuyasha grabs his Tessaiga and draws out the weapon, allowing it to change form and become larger. Kavita seems surprised by the weapon, but she soon regains her composure as she raises her mace. Inuyasha charges forward as he swings his Tessaiga. Kavita deflects the attack as she kicks Inuyasha in the stomach before slamming her mace into Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha grinds his teeth in pain as Kavita continues her attacks. Inuyasha jumps back barely dodging the attacks, but he manages to keep a safe distance. Inuyasha tightens the grip on his right hand as he swings the demonic sword at Kavita, forcing the brown-haired woman back.

"Wind Scar!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he unleashes a powerful wave of demonic energy.

Kavita's eyes widen as she raises her mace to block the powerful attack. She clenches her teeth as the blast begins to force her back, but to everyone's surprise, Kavita manages to deflect the Wind Scar. Inuyasha sighs as he charges forward. Right now, he needs to finish her off; the last thing he wants is to expose his abilities to the audience for too long. Inuyasha enters striking range, but the moment he does, a large gust of wind hits him, sending the half-demon crashing backwards. Kavita swings her double-headed mace as a large amount of wind erupts around her. In a second, Kavita appears in front of Inuyasha as she sends a wave of windblasts toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha receives direct hits forcing him to cough in pain. He attempts to stand up, but the moment he does, Kavita slams her mace into his back, sending the half-demon crashing to the ground. Inuyasha grumbles in pain, as he tries to stand up only to fail as Kavita sits on him.

"I was hoping a half-demon could have been a challenge, but it does not seem so," said Kavita.

Inuyasha clenches his hands as he tries to stand up, but Kavita slams her mace on his head, forcing him back down. Inuyasha takes a deep breath, remembering his months of training. He will not lose here. He cannot lose; he has to keep his friends safe from danger.

"This world is filled with darkness," said Inuyasha. "But, I could care less. My friends are important to me. I will make sure they survive, no matter the threat I face."

Inuyasha shouts as he pushes against Kavita, forcing her away from him. Kavita's eyes widen as Inuyasha slashes her across her chest armor, leaving a large gash. Inuyasha kicks her before slashing her with his claws. Kavita clenches her teeth as Inuyasha continues his onslaught. Suddenly, Kavita gathers energy into her left hand and shoots it into Inuyasha's chest, causing him to cough badly. Kavita upper slams her mace into Inuyasha's face, sending him crashing to the ground. Kavita charges forward, but Inuyasha raises his legs, kicking her away as he jumps back up while swinging Tessaiga forward. Kavita rolls to her right avoiding the sword strike as Inuyasha slams his weapon into the ground, creating a large crater. Inuyasha growls as he swings Tessaiga again, forcing Kavita to retreat. A few seconds later, numerous tornadoes form around Inuyasha as it begins to cut his skin while keeping Inuyasha to the ground. Suddenly, Kavita slams her mace into Inuyasha's face before unleashing a wave of attacks upon him. Kavita grabs Inuyasha's left arm and slams him to the ground as she swings her mace above her. Suddenly, Inuyasha jumps up slashing the female warrior across the chest as he upper cuts her with a powerful punch. A few seconds later, Inuyasha kicks Kavita to the ground as he points his sword towards her neck.

"Give up," said Inuyasha as a small amount of blood drips from his neck.

"I have no choice," said Kavita. "Enjoy your victory."

*SC*

Kavita returns to the back as she bumps into someone. She notices Goku staring at her, causing the young warrior to raise an eyebrow at the older man. For a moment, they remain silent, waiting for the other to say something first.

"You are strong, but you have a long way to go," said Goku. "Perhaps I should help you."

"Fuck off," said Kavita as she pushes Goku and continues to move on.

Goku continues to watch Kavita as she walks away. He feels the power inside her, but he also feels sadness. For the moment, Goku sighs, there are more people in this tournament with some sort of problem.

*SC*

The audience chatters amongst themselves as they await the next round in the tournament. A few seconds later, they begin to hear the announcer as he walks towards the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now let us welcome the next competitor, Xiang Liao Cobra Warrior of the Kurosawa Empire!"

Xiang walks into the arena, her hair is medium straight blue, her eyes are black, and she wears black-plated armor that covers her body. Her helmet leaves her face exposed, but it covers the rest of her head. She also wears two spiked shoulder pads as the letter 'x' is on her chest plate. She stops in the center of the room, waiting for the announcer to make a sound.

"Now, let us welcome the opponent…oh again…Ren Honda, princess of the Honda Empire!" exclaimed the announcer.

The audience gasp in shock as Ren, wife of Noboru walks into the arena. She wears blue-plated armor, but it is hidden by the long fur dress she wears above it. She has her long black hair in a bun, but also has two long hair sticks keeping it together.

"Ren Honda, I did not expect you to come here," said Xiang as she takes a few steps forward.

"Xiang nice to see you haven't withered away," said Ren.

Instantly, Xiang appears behind Ren, who remains calm at the movement. Xiang lowers her head towards Ren's left ear, smirking as she grabs the other woman's shoulder.

"Such a waste," said Xiang. "You married Noboru a weak man, when you can have anybody else."

"I've heard of you," said Ren. "A woman who is rude and unkind, who belittles the people around her. You are not worth my time."

Xiang narrows her eyes as she takes a deep breath. A few seconds later, she smirks, thinking of the woman in front of her.

"Oh, well I will show you my strength," said Xiang. "I don't care what happens to you in this fight. I will break bones. I will find and play with your husb…."

Xiang never finishes her sentence as Ren kicks her in the stomach. Xiang grumbles a bit as Ren swings her right leg backwards as she slams the heel of her boot into Xiang's face, sending the blue-haired warrior crashing to the ground. Ren extends her right hand to her lower back as she pulls out a flute. Xiang smirks as she takes out brass knuckles.

"You know, I am one of two great warriors known for the brass knuckle fighting style," said Xiang. "Do not expect to beat me."

Xiang charges forward attacking Ren with numerous punches. The female warrior dodges the attacks to the best of her abilities as Xiang jumps back. Xiang smirks as numerous black portals appear around her. Ren narrows her eyes as Xiang gathers energy into the palm of her hands. A few seconds later, Xiang shoots the energy balls into the portals as more black portals appear above Ren. A few seconds later, the energy balls appear from the portals, nearly hitting Ren. Luckily, the princess dodges the attacks in time, but due to the numerous portals appearing around her, forcing her to run around the arena.

"How long can you run?" asked Xiang. "A princess like you has no right to be here. In fact, you are born of noble rights, why are you even married to a weakly prince?"

Xiang raises her hands, begins to shoot numerous energy blasts, and manages to hit Ren, causing numerous explosions to occur. The audience waits in anticipation as the cloud of dust clears. A few seconds later, Ren is on the ground, blood pouring from numerous wounds on her body. Xiang walks forward, a smirk on her face as she walks towards Ren. She stops in front of Ren's body and kicks her. She kicks her again, then again. She laughs, but stops the moment Ren's body turns into water.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Xiang as Ren appears behind her smacking her with her flute.

Ren jumps back as she places the flute on her mouth, as she begins to play music. Xiang begins to take a few steps back as her vision becomes a bit weary. Ren kicks Xiang, but the blue-haired warrior does not fight back. Ren continues to play her flute as she kicks Xiang again. She continues her kicks, hitting Xiang in the face, stomach, chest, neck, legs, and arms. The blue-haired warrior grumbles in pain as Ren trips her and slams Xiang to the ground while playing her flute. The black-haired warrior slams her foot into Xiang's chest as she gathers energy into her flute. A few seconds later, three energy balls form from the flute and float around Ren. The black-haired warrior jumps into the air as the balls of energy rush towards Xiang, making direct contact. A few explosions occur causing a large cloud of dust. Ren narrows her eyes, searching the battlefield for any signs of Xiang, but her eyes widen as she feels pain shoot through her body. She looks back as Xiang smirks as her brass knuckles enter Ren's lower back.

"Now," stated Xiang as she grabs Ren's spine. "I'll break your back."

Suddenly, a sword appears above Xiang's arm causing Xiang to look at the person. Noboru remains serious as he tightens his grip on his sword.

"Let my wife go," said Noboru.

"Oh, this is a side I haven't seen before," said Xiang. "Very well."

Xiang releases Ren, who falls to the ground, shock still on her face as Noboru grabs her and leaves to the infirmary. Xiang smirks as she disappears from the arena after the announcer declares her the winner. She appears back in the lounge room, noticing many disgusted looks at her.

"What? Did not like my methods of fighting?" asked Xiang. "This is the thing about most of you. When you need to fight, you don't. None of you are willing to do what is necessary to win a fight."

"Not when you had to fight a friendly fight," said Inuyasha as he walks up to Xiang.

"Oh, do you really think this is a friendly tournament?" inquired Xiang. "It is to show the best. Accidents, hah, there are no accidents in battles. If there is a death, then there is death."

"Fool, there is enough death in a day as it is," said Inuyasha. "There is no point in adding more to it."

"A single life, it does not matter," said Xiang. "How is life worth anything when a person can die at any point?"

"Life is valuable," said Inuyasha. "I will not let someone like you kill unnecessarily."

"You will be one of the first to perish," said Xiang.

"In what?" asked Inuyasha, hoping for an answer.

"In life," said Xiang as she walks away.

*SC*

Around ten minutes pass, as the announcer walks forward looking at the waiting audience. It is about time for the final match of the day. The announcer coughs a bit as he prepares his voice to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us introduce our next competitor!" exclaimed the announcer. "Welcome, Zoe Floros, General of the Megalos Empire!"

The first set of doors opens as Zoe walks into the arena. She has long straight blue hair and blue eyes. Her athletic, but petite type body shows her fragile, but she still has the look of a strong warrior. She wears white-plated armor, but it reveals her abdomen, which is unusual. In addition, she has a thin headband with a large flower to the right side of her head. She jumps around, with a wicked smile on her face.

"Now welcome her opponent, Luffy of the Lionheart forces!" shouted the announcer.

Luffy enters the arena, a large grin on his face, as he walks towards the center of the arena. He begins to strength his arms and legs, causing Zoe to raise her eyebrows. Luffy cracks his knuckles as he enters a fighting stance.

"You look like an idiot," said Zoe.

Luffy smirks as he charges at Zoe with decent speed. Zoe narrows her eyes as she ducks below Luffy's attack, but he surprises her as he punches her in the chin, causing her eyes to widen. Luffy appears above her as he kicks her down to the ground. Zoe slams into the ground as she gags in pain. Luffy lands nearby as he cracks his neck. He stares at the woman in front of him, wondering if this is going to be a short match. Suddenly, Zoe sits up, her eyes widen as she looks around grabbing the dirt around her. Luffy raises an eyebrow, wondering what is wrong with this woman.

"I-I…," started Zoe as she begins to panic.

Zoe takes a few deep breaths before she calms down. She looks up, staring at Luffy with a blank stare before standing up to her feet.

"I can't lose," said Zoe. "I promised my husband. I have to win."

Zoe shouts as she charges at Luffy with full force. She takes out two sets of three sharp claws attacking Luffy with amazing speed. Luffy uses his Haki to keep up with Zoe's attacks, surprising the female warrior. Luffy smirks as he slams his fist into Zoe's stomach. Zoe's eyes widen in pain as she takes a few steps back. Luffy narrows his eyes as he feels pain from Zoe and not only physical, but also something else. Zoe begins to panic as she screams causing Luffy to clench his teeth since his ears begin to hurt. Zoe charges forward with amazing speed, slashing Luffy across the chest. A few seconds later, she kicks Luffy in the chest before unleashing a series of attacks upon him. Luffy grumbles in pain from the claws, but he notices her kick has no effect. Luffy knows she has no knowledge of his rubber abilities since he has not shown it.

Luffy jumps back causing Zoe to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly, Luffy shoots his arms forward, surprising Zoe again as the pirate slams his fist into her stomach. Zoe coughs badly as Luffy opens his hands and grabs Zoe's shoulders. A few seconds later, he slams Zoe to the ground as he releases his hold on her. Luffy appears above Zoe as he unleashes his feet upon her. Just as Luffy is about to retract his feet, Zoe stabs his legs, causing him to clench his teeth in pain. Luffy lands on the ground as he feels the area decrease in temperature. He looks around as ice begins to form around him. Suddenly, Zoe shoots out from the ice, slashing Luffy's left arm. She turns around kicking Luffy with full force as ice pierces Luffy. Luckily, Luffy manages to jump back in time, allowing the ice to pierce a small amount of his body. Luffy grinds his teeth in pain as he creates distance from his opponent. Zoe charges forward, as Luffy closes his eyes. He can feel her movements, her desperation. He sidesteps to the right, avoiding Zoe's attack. He steps again, avoiding Zoe's second attack. Zoe becomes frustrated as her attacks continuously fail. Luffy knees Zoe in the stomach before he slams her to the ground. Zoe coughs badly as Luffy appears above her with a black fist.

Suddenly, numerous ice spikes erupt around Luffy forcing him back. Zoe jumps back up as the ice spikes begin to follow Luffy at rapid speed. Luffy dodges each spikes with grace as Zoe appears behind him. Zoe swings her claws nearly hitting Luffy as he ducks below her attack. He kicks her in the stomach and then grabs her head before slamming it to the ground. He then raises his right fist staring at her with a fierce look.

"Surrender," said Luffy.

"No, I can't," said Zoe.

Luffy sighs as he slams his fist into Zoe's face, knocking her out. The audience cheers for Luffy as he lifts Zoe into his arms and takes her to the back.

"Fool," said Zoe as he barely wakes up. "You understand nothing."

Zoe loses consciousness again as Luffy reaches the back of the room. He places her in the medical ward as the medics tend to the unconscious woman. Naruto appears in the ward and asks if Zoe is all right. The medics state she is simply unconscious and should be fine. As Naruto and Luffy hear Thalia closing the third day of the tournament, Naruto looks at Luffy.

"I sensed fear in her," said Naruto.

"I know," replied Luffy.

Naruto and Luffy remain quiet as they leave the ward, waiting for the day to end. For now, they must wait until tomorrow for any signs of the enemy.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, due to the amount of time I have spent working, I had little time to work on this chapter. Luckily, I am done with this chapter and now it is time to work on the next. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Rounds Part 4

The Galactic Knights: Third Dimensional War

Empire Games Arc

**A/N: The fourth day of the Empire Tournament begins as the final four matches of the first round commence. Will enemies make their appearance or will the day normally? Find out in 'Chapter 5: The First Rounds Part 5.'**

**I want to thank all the people who have reviewed, favored, followed, and read my story. The first few chapters might be a bit slow, but hold out because it only gets better from here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 5: The First Rounds Part 4

Thalia Megalos walks in the corridors, heading towards the balcony of the arena. Five guards surround her as she takes swift steps to head towards the exit, but she soon stops and narrows her eyes. At the end of the other side of the corridor, another person walks forward. Instantly, Thalia recognizes the man as Kazuki, ruler of the Honda Empire. She narrows her eyes, wondering why the ruler of such a powerful empire stands before her.

"Leave me," said Kazuki to the five guards surrounding him.

"Leave me," said Thalia to her guards.

Once the ten men leave the corridor, Thalia takes a few steps forward until she is in speaking distance with Kazuki.

"I have a tournament to continue, what do you want?" asked Thalia.

"Always impatient," said Kazuki as he walks around her. "This universe, it has always been in unsteady chaos. Every step we take always leads to some sort of contest. These Empire Games were created with the sole purpose of lowering hostilities, yet we had the First Dimensional War and then the second. Do you want to know something interesting?"

"Get to the point," said Thalia.

"Haven't you noticed that every time something bad happens, a Lionheart is in the midst?" asked Kazuki. "Think about it. The War God attacks, a Lionheart was there. Thanatos rises to power a Lionheart was there. The first and second Imperial Wars start, a Lionheart was there. The first and second Dimensional Wars began a Lionheart was there. Every time there was darkness, a Lionheart was there."

"Are you suggesting the chaos is connected to the Lionheart Clan?" inquired Thalia.

The empress looks at Kazuki, who takes a deep breath before staring at her. Thalia narrows her eyes, wondering what is going through this man's head. Could he actually suggest such a thing? So what if the Lionheart was there, so were many of their clans.

"The Lionhearts might have been there, but they saved our lives," said Thalia. "Without them we would have never made it out alive in those situations. It was the Lionhearts that made peace for us."

Kazuki remains silent, taking in the words of the fellow ruler. He looks at her, wondering where the Thalia he once knew went.

"You've changed," said Kazuki. "There was once a time where you would have agreed."

Thalia's expression changes, her eyes showing sadness.

"You and I have both experienced horrors, but I have had the chance to know Travis," said Thalia. "He is different from the rest of us."

"You're just like your grandfather," said Kazuki.

Thalia clenches her fist, but she controls her anger. She takes a deep breath before releasing it.

"I have a tournament to open," said Thalia as she passes by Kazuki.

After Thalia leaves the corridor, Kazuki rubs his head in frustration.

'_There is no peace,'_ thought Kazuki. _'It is held together by a mere rubber band. Sooner or later, it will break.'_

*SC*

Thalia appears on the balcony as the cheering of the audience dies down. She looks around, turning her head slightly to stare at Travis, who seems busy looking at the audience.

'_Every time there was darkness, a Lionheart was there,'_ repeated Kazuki's words in Thalia's mind.

She closes her eyes for a bit before opening them and turning towards the audience.

'_Every time there was light, a Lionheart was also there,'_ thought Thalia.

"Today, we begin the fourth day of the tournament!" exclaimed Thalia. "These are the last four matches of the first round. Tomorrow, there will be a brief break, but the day after the second rounds begin, but until then, enjoy today's matches!"

The audience cheers as Thalia returns to her seat. The announcer walks to the podium and begins to declare the next competitor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Kevin Green, Tiger General of the Crimson Empire!" exclaimed the announcer.

Kevin walks into the arena, a chain sickle in his hands as he takes each step with a stern look. He stops in the center of the arena, staring at the second set of doors.

"Now welcome his opponent, Kyros Floros, General of the Megalos Empire!" shouted the announcer.

The second set of doors as Kyros walks into the arena. He has short spiky black hair, black eyes, and a very muscular body. His white-plated armor covers his body, but leaves his face exposed and his arms. The shoulder guards barely protect his upper arms, but he has thick gauntlets. He stops in front of Kevin and smirks.

"Well, looks like I have an easy opponent," said Kyros.

"Do not let your ego control this fight," replied Kevin.

"Ego? I have already won!" exclaimed Kyros as he charges forward.

Kevin swings his chain-sickle around, as he shoots it towards Kyros, but the black-haired warrior dodges the attack and then takes out his trident. A few seconds later, Kyros unleashes a series of attacks against Kevin, who manages to dodge the attacks. However, Kyros smirks as he slams his trident onto the ground, causing a wave of water to erupt around Kevin. The water hits Kevin, causing numerous burns on his body due to the heat of the water. Kevin shouts as he unleashes a wave of energy, blowing the water away. However, Kyros appears behind Kevin, stabbing the brown-haired warrior in the back. Kevin grunts in pain as Kyros knocks down the warrior.

"Just give up," said Kyros.

"I will never surrender," said Kevin as he twists his body, knocking Kyros off his feet.

Kevin swings his chain-sickle, cutting Kyros at numerous parts of his body. Kyros tries to jump back, but Kevin keeps up with him, slamming the black-haired warrior to the ground. Kevin continues to hold his grip, forcing Kyros to the ground.

"You are weak," said Kevin.

"You know nothing," replied Kyros as he unleashes a wave of water upon Kevin.

Kevin grumbles in pain as he jumps away from Kyros, but the moment he lands, Kyros shoots out three energy balls, forcing Kevin to move again. Suddenly, Kyros appears in front of Kevin and kicks the brown-haired warrior in the face before raising his trident to slash Kevin across the chest. Kevin grumbles in pain as Kyros knocks him down. A few seconds later, three water pillars erupt around them as numerous water bubbles form on above the two warriors.

"What can you do?" asked Kyros. "I have you pin down. If you knock me off, I will lose concentration and the water bubbles will strike you."

"Not unless this happens," said Kevin.

Suddenly, lightning strikes from the sky, hitting the water and causing it to evaporate. Kevin kicks Kyros in the stomach before slashing him across the chest. Kyros shouts in pain as Kevin uses amazing speed to wrap his chain-sickle around Kyros.

"Move and I'll cut you down," said Kevin in a serious tone.

Kyros grumbles a bit before lowering his head.

"Fine, you win this fight," said Kyros.

Kevin releases Kyros and simply walks back to the lounge room. In the back, Naruto, Luffy, and Inuyasha seem impressed by Kevin's quick movements. He managed to outwit Kyros, with little effort. They also see Nina and Jacob approach Kevin as they congratulate him.

"You did good man," said Jacob as he turns his attention to Nina. "Help me a bit here."

"So, Nina would you…," started Jacob before Kevin interrupts him.

"Nina, let's go on a date, just you and me," said Kevin as Nina accepts the offer.

"What?" asked Jacob in a shocked tone. "Nina, I've been asking you for months. Why?"

"I'm sorry Jacob, but you're only a friend to me," said Nina.

Kevin and Nina leave the room, as Jacob sits down on a nearby chair. He places his head in his hands, cursing to himself. Naruto approaches the man, but stops the moment he hears laughter.

"How pitiful," said Kyros as he walks into the room with a few bandages.

"This is not something to laugh at," said Naruto.

"Like I care what an inferior creature like you thinks," said Kyros.

"Then don't talk about yourself," said Naruto causing Kyros to stop in his tracks. "It is the size of one's heart that determines their strength. Yours is weak."

Kyros clenches his teeth and hands, but he takes a deep breath before leaving the room. Inuyasha and Luffy simply whistle a bit before Naruto and they head to Jacob.

"Hey Jacob, go eat, you need it," said Naruto. "How about this, after my match, we'll enjoy a big buffet. She'll come around, just don't give up."

*SC*

"Now welcome, Naruto Uzumaki, knight of the Lionheart Forces!" shouted the announcer

Naruto walks into the arena, he has a serious expression as he stops in the center of the arena. He cracks his knuckles waiting for his opponent to appear. A few seconds later, the second set of doors open as the announcer speaks up.

"Welcome, Guo Lu, Cobra Warrior of the Kurosawa Empire!" shouted the announcer.

Guo walks into the arena, he has medium straight orange hair, orange eyes, but he is somewhat scrawny, yet well-built. He wears black-plated armor, which covers his entire body. In addition, he has a chain around his neck and a large feather on top of his helmet.

"In the name of the Kurosawa Empire, I will destroy you," said Guo.

"Ha, sure you will," said Naruto sarcastically.

A few seconds later, Guo takes out a spear from behind and then swings it around. He unleashes a wave of energy, forcing Naruto to jump back. Naruto places his hands together as two poof sounds occur. Two other Narutos appear as they charge forward. One gathers a Rasengan into his right hand before slamming it to the ground, creating a large cloud of dust. The original Naruto does the same thing, leaving only one Naruto left. The last Naruto charges at Guo and begins to unleash a series of punches and kicks. Guo dodges the attack before thrusting his spear forward. Naruto sidesteps the attack, but suddenly, he feels a powerful hit on his chest. He has no idea how that happened, but Naruto coughs badly before disappearing.

Guo remains motionless as he looks around the arena. He knows this is some sort of cloning technique. However, he does not know what it truly is, but he must be careful. Suddenly, two Narutos charge forward, causing Guo to narrow his eyes. He swings his spear around him, forcing the two Narutos back. A few seconds later, the two Narutos take out two kunai each. The two Naruto attack Guo again as the orange-haired man defends himself against the Narutos. Guo swings his spear around and once again, Naruto feels unknown pressure causing both Narutos to disappear.

Meanwhile, the real Naruto tries to figure out where this force is coming from. It is almost like his Sage Mode, but he is unable to tell where the source of the power is coming from. Suddenly, a powerful wave sends the cloud of dust disappearing.

'_Crap,'_ thought Naruto as Guo shoots energy beams at him.

Naruto barely manages to dodge the attacks, but he escapes unscathed. A few seconds later, he stares at Guo, trying to figure out how to beat him.

'_**You know, you're slow in fighting this battle,'**_ said Kurama to Naruto.

'_Not helping,'_ replied Naruto as he jumps to avoid another attack.

Naruto narrows his eyes as he realizes that Guo has not approached him. In fact, he attacks from the distance. He wonders why, but soon it dawns on him that Guo attacks slowly.

'_**You're slow in thinking as well,'**_ said Kurama.

'_Shut up,'_ replied Naruto.

Guo slams his spear into the ground, creating another cloud of dust, but around him. Naruto looks around trying to find his opponent. Suddenly, a spear pierces his stomach, causing Naruto to gasp in pain.

"I will do anything to serve my lord," said Guo. "I will show him my strength, even if it means eliminating you."

"Then you move blindly," said Naruto with difficulty.

A few seconds later, Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke, causing Guo's eyes to widen. Three Narutos appear around Guo as they unleash a series of punches and kicks, forcing Guo to go on the defense. Suddenly, the three Narutos slam into the ground as Guo takes a deep breath. Soon, two of the Narutos disappear in a puff of smoke, leaving one more.

"Surprised?" questioned Guo as he approaches Naruto. "You're beaten. There is nothing you can do. My control of gravity allows me to send outburst of it, which is invisible to most people's eyes."

"I see," said Naruto as he disappears in another puff of smoke.

"What?" inquired Guo as the ground erupts from below.

Four Narutos slam Rasengans into Guo's body, causing him tremendous pain. One of the Naruto grabs onto Guo and then slams him to the ground as the other three prepare larger Rasengans.

"I give," said Guo. "There is no point in hurting myself now."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing," replied Guo as Naruto gets off him.

Guo leaves the arena as Naruto waves to the audience. In the back, Inuyasha raises an eyebrow at Naruto's enthusiasm.

"Isn't he enjoying this too much?" asked Inuyasha to Ichigo as they hear something.

The two knights turn around only to see Goku stretching with a grin on his face.

'_On second thought, Naruto isn't alone,' _thought Inuyasha and Ichigo.

Naruto returns to the back as he stretches his arms. He stops the moment he bumps into someone causing Naruto to turn towards the person. He sees Jia, staring at him with a dark expression causing Naruto to a few steps back.

'_This guy, the power he is emitting,'_ thought Naruto.

Suddenly, Ichigo steps in the way, causing Jia to turn towards him with a smirk before leaving.

"Well, wasn't that weird," said Inuyasha.

"He was challenging us," said Ichigo.

"No duh, how stupid are you?" asked Inuyasha.

Ichigo glares at Inuyasha and is about to retort, but he stops when Naruto runs to the table that is filled with food. Ichigo sighs as he joins the shinobi with Inuyasha following. Ichigo sits down, stretching his arms a bit. He looks at the food as he recalls his training regime.

Flashback

Ichigo, Horace, Momoka, Anna, and Tecumseh take a few steps back as Orion stands in front of them.

"Come on," said Orion. "Do not give up."

"You expect us to break these things with our bare hands!" exclaimed Anna. "Kind of hard to do!"

Numerous large chunks of reinforced titanium appear around the group. Ichigo looks around him; his hands soar from the failed attempts to destroy these objects. Orion had told him and the others not to use their weapons. Ichigo attempted to argue, but Orion told him that Zangetsu is a part of him, whether in physical form or not. Ichigo knew that was true.

"You can break these," said Orion. "You simply have to gather energy around your hands. The better control you have, the higher the chance you can break them. Now go on!"

Orion slams his hands together, as the large chunks of titanium rush at the group. Ichigo notices Horace charge forward, hitting one of the titanium chunks only for it to fly back.

"Destroy it, not push it!" shouted Orion. "You are not controlling your energy enough!"

Momoka and Anna try to hit the titanium only to fail as the titanium hits them. Tecumseh attempts to aid them, but he simply deflects the titanium without doing any damage. He clenches his teeth as his throbbing hands ache. Ichigo slams a piece of titanium only to push it away. More chunks of titanium rush at him. The substitute shinigami attempts to fight back, but he fails as the titanium hits him at numerous spots. Ichigo lands on his knees, pain surging through him.

"I…I won't give up," said Ichigo as he slowly stands up. "Come on Orion, I know you can do better!"

"Oh?" inquired Orion.

"Don't antagonize him!" exclaimed Momoka.

Flashback Ends

Ichigo laughs a bit, he does not remember much after that moment. The next he knew, he woke up a few days later alongside his companions. Ichigo grabs a piece of turkey leg and begins to eat it.

*SC*

"Now welcome, Zinon Stavros, Holy Knight of the Megalos Empire!" exclaimed the announcer.

Zinon walks into the arena; he has medium wavy blue hair, black eyes, and is quite muscular. He wears white-plated armor that covers his body except his upper arms, a white loincloth reaching his knees, and a long cloth on his head that barely shows the end of his hair.

"Now welcome his opponent, Adair Foster, Eagle Guardian of the Raptis Empire!" exclaimed the announcer.

Adair walks into the field; he has a serious expression, but maintains a determined walk. He stops in the center of the arena, staring at Zinon.

"You should give up now," said Adair.

"Ha, I should ask you that," said Zinon.

"Very well," said Adair.

In a split second, the two warriors clash. Adair attacks with twin axes and Zinon strikes with a spear. The two warriors stare at each other, clenching their teeth as high levels of energy begin to erupt around them. A few seconds later, they jump away from each other, while maintaining their eye contact. They take a few steps around each other, measuring their strength. Zinon charges forward, thrusting this spear, only to miss as Adair strikes Zinon in the stomach. Zinon coughs badly as he jumps back to create distance.

"You are impatient, as always," said Adair. "I will beat you without energy blasts or elements."

"You joke," said Zinon. "You will never win like that!"

Zinon swings his spear around him as numerous portals form around him. Zinon disappears as numerous energy beams shoot at Adair, but the guardian deflects the attacks with his axes as he charges forward. Adair slashes Zinon across the chest, causing the Holy Knight to clench his teeth. A few seconds later, the two warriors exchange a series of attacks, creating large shockwave with each connection. Zinon kicks Adair in the stomach before jumping back as a portal opens in front of him. He thrusts his spear into the portal as hundreds of portals form around Adair. Adair narrows his eyes as hundreds of spears appear from the portals, aiming at him. With amazing speed, Adair manages to deflect or dodge each attack as Zinon shoots energy beams from the portals. Adair swings his axe within his hands deflecting the beams with great skills, allowing him to use the same beams to hit Zinon.

"Damn it!" shouted Zinon as he lands on the ground with smoke from the points of impact.

Zinon jumps back up, grunting a bit, but manages to ignore the pain. He takes a deep breath before charging at Adair. Adair remains motionless as Zinon nearly reaches him. Zinon attacks Adair, thrusting his spear with amazing speed, but Adair dodges each attack before slamming his knee into Zinon's armor. Zinon's eyes widen as his armor shatters at impact. Adair slashes him again across the exposed stomach, causing blood to splatter across the ground as Adair slams his foot into the Holy Knight's chest.

"You do not deserve your position," said Adair as he slams the blunt end of his axe into Zinon's face.

The result of the attack releases a powerful shockwave, causing the audience to shout in horror, before relaxing. Zinon remains unconscious on the battlefield as Adair walks back to the lounge room.

*SC*

Naruto watches as Adair walks back into the room. He has food in his hands, but many can see the shocked expression on his face as Adair walks pass him.

"That was a show," said Naruto. "You are strong."

"Then you know you must never fight me," said Adair. "Tera and I are different than the others. We are driven by something that nobody else can understand."

"Try me," said Naruto.

Adair ignores Naruto and leaves the room as the young shinobi rubs the back of his neck.

*SC*

"Now for the final match of the day and of the first rounds, please welcome, Chara Bristol, Holy Knight of Megalos Empire!" shouted the announcer.

Chara walks into the arena with a large smile on her face. She jumps up and down as she makes her way to the center. Eventually, she stops and waits for any signs of her opponent.

"Now, her opponent, Nina Virgo, Tiger General of the Crimson Empire!" yelled the announcer.

Nina walks into the arena with grace. She has a serious expression, taking each step with determination. Soon, she stops in front of Chara, as the two women stare at each other.

"Let's have a good match!" exclaimed Chara with a cheery voice.

"We'll see," replied Nina.

Chara and Nina remain motionless as the tension begins to build. They narrow their eyes and in a few seconds, they charge at each other. Nina retains her serious expression while Chara grins wildly. Nina takes out a long double-sided sword while Chara takes out two maces. They begin to exchange a series of attack, but with neither making contact. Chara swings her mace, trying to hit Nina's face, but the blonde woman dodges each attack. Nina kicks Chara in the face, making the first attack as she swings her sword at Chara's chest. The redhead woman jumps back, avoiding the attack as she slams her feet onto the ground. Suddenly, beams of light shoot towards Nina, forcing the Tiger General to jump to the right.

"Power of the sun, grant me your strength!" shouted Chara as beams of solar light shoot at Nina.

The beams release tremendous heat as Nina tries to dodge each attack. Chara slams her mace onto the ground, creating balls of solar to form around her. The number of balls continues to grow as Nina looks up. Suddenly, the balls of light shoot towards Nina, stopping above her. A few seconds later, beams of solar light erupt from the balls, capturing Nina in a wall of solar light. The heat continues to increase as Nina clenches her teeth. Suddenly, flares erupt from the wall of solar light turning the ground black. Nina slams her sword into the ground as the terrain begins to crack. Suddenly, walls of water erupt around her, blocking Chara's view of Nina. Any sign of a person inside the water disappears, but Chara decides to increase the strength of the solar light. The water begins to evaporate, revealing an empty spot. Chara's eyes widen as she begins to look around the arena, searching for her opponent. Suddenly, the ground erupts open as water splashes around Chara. Chara's eyes widen as she takes a step back, barely avoiding Nina's sword, but an objects shines in her eyes causing Chara to narrow them. Once her eyes become used to the light, her eyes widen as she stares at the end of a crossbow.

"Bye," said Nina as she unleashes a powerful wave of energy.

A large explosion occurs as Nina jumps back, creating a good amount of distance. The audience watches in suspense, waiting for the results of the fight. Suddenly, Chara appears behind Nina, surprising the blonde woman.

"But how?" asked Nina.

"Solar clone," replied Chara as she summons hundreds of solar balls around Nina.

"You're trapped," said Chara as she places her mace around Nina's body.

"I lost," said Nina.

The audience cheers, shouting out Nina and Chara's names as Chara releases Nina. Chara smiles at Nina, as Nina returns the smile.

"Many people might say you are not better than your sister," said Nina. "But, I think you are your own warrior."

*SC*

As the two warriors return to the back, Kevin approaches Nina and kisses her. Naruto sees the interaction before turning his attention to Jacob, who watches with widen eyes before he clenches his hands and leaves the room. Naruto takes a deep breath before returning his attention his fellow knights, who are busy talking about the tournament. Naruto hears Thalia end the fourth day as he takes a deep breath and grabs the nearest food.

*SC*

"Do we have to wait?" said a voice in the shadows, watching as the audience begins to leave the arena.

"We are still setting up our allies, but soon we will strike," said another voice.

The two figures leave, as another day ends.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, this is the end of chapter 5. I know some of the fights are short, but trust me they get longer in a few chapters. I do not want to show too much, so I hope I did good. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Second Rounds Part 1

The Galactic Knights: Third Dimensional War

Empire Games Arc

**A/N: The second rounds begin as a new days rises. The Galactic Knights prepare for their next rounds, but the Imperial Alliance seems to be closing around them. Who corners the knights? Is it signs of enemies within friendly lines? Find out in 'Chapter 6: The Second Rounds Part 1.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 6: The Second Rounds Part 1

Travis opens his eyes; the fresh smell of morning mist enters his nostrils. He takes a deep breath as the scent of his wife enters his nose as well. He looks down and notices Lucia's head on his chest. He smiles as he tightens his hold around her waist. He will never let his guard down again. He cannot lose her again.

"Meat!" shouted Luffy as he jumps up as the smell of meat enters the room.

"Shut up!" shouted everyone.

"Why are we sharing a room?" asked Lucia. "I cannot have sex with them here."

"We cannot afford it," said Travis. "We used most of what we had just to get here."

"Sucks when most of our funds fell into our enemy's hands," said Lucia as Inuyasha kicks Luffy into the wall.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

A few seconds later, Luffy attacks Inuyasha, tossing the half-demon into Goku. Eventually, the men begin to fight as Lucia stands up and uses her powers to slams them all to the ground.

"Enough!" exclaimed Lucia. "A whole day of no fighting and this is the result!"

"Sorry," mumbled the men.

"Now get ready!" exclaimed Lucia.

"Yes ma'am!" replied the men.

*SC*

The audience cheers as they prepare to see the next round of matches. Thalia opens the fifth day of the tournament. Travis sits on his chair, but this day seems different. He looks around and notices the others staring at him. Thalia sits down in a chair near him, with a serious expression. Eventually, she turns her attention to Travis, staring at him.

"You have an interesting group of fighters," said Thalia. "I am surprised you made an appearance this year, despite the bandits destroying your empire. I guess Lloyd still had enough followers."

"Lloyd's followers died with him," replied Travis. "We were dealing with the shadow monsters. My group is to fight those monsters when they make a full appearance."

Thalia takes a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm. She might see Travis as a powerful ally, but this obsession with the shadow monsters is getting on her nerves. They are gone, end of story.

"Enough of that," said Thalia. "The shadow monsters are gone. You took care of that personally. Hell, my family sealed them again. The only way the shadow monsters can return is through our family blood. In fact, we checked the seal and it is still strong and going. None of our empires have found any traces of the monsters."

'_I don't understand,' _thought Travis. _'How can the shadow monsters be appearing in so many places and still be undetected by the Imperial Alliance?'_

"This better not be an excuse to gather powerful people," said Kazuki. "We will not allow an uprising."

Travis takes a deep breath as Lucia places a hand on his shoulder. The Imperial Alliance has not been on his side for a while. Every movement he makes, they seem to question it. If only he can prove to them that the enemy has returned, but if he says there have been battles and records of the fights without a physical shadow monster, it is impossible to provide anything. It is too bad the bodies decay very quickly. Any videos he provides, the alliance might consider fake.

"I am preparing for a fight against the shadow monsters, you should do the same," said Travis.

"Travis did what he needed to keep his people safe," said Li.

Li has short green hair, green eyes, long side burns, and wears a noble outfit with feathers. His body is well-built and he seems young.

"I agree," said Anastasia.

Anastasia has long straight red hair, red eyes, and wears a noble outfit with crystals. She has a nice athletic body with great curves. She appears a bit older than Li, but it does not seem like much.

"What people?" questioned Hanzo. "He has nobody left."

Hanzo has short black hair, black eyes, and wears a noble outfit with fur. He is far older than the others are, but still maintains a somewhat youthful appearance. He is well-built and seems to hold himself high.

"We need to keep order and you cannot act without our permission," said Kazuki to Travis.

"Provide us proof and only then will we help," said Lycus.

Lycus has short yellow hair, yellow eyes, and wears a noble outfit with pieces of gold. He has numerous rings on his fingers and is a well-built person. Lycus crosses his legs while holding a drinking glass with three fingers while the remaining two fingers extend outwards.

"Hanzo and I were in charge of the investigation and we did not find anything," said Lycus.

"We understand your loss of an empire, but without our consent, you have violated the rule of rising in power," said Thalia. "After this tournament, disband your group, please, or I will be forced to charge you with treason."

*SC*

As Travis remains silent, the announcer proclaims the two contenders. The first person to walk into the arena is Natsu of the Lionheart Forces. The second person to walk into the arena is Alexis of the Megalos Empire. As the announcer leaves the podium, Natsu and Alexis stare at each other.

"Another shall fall today," said Alexis. "I am one of the greatest warriors of my time. I will not lose here."

Natsu slams his fist together, smirking at Alexis as flames dance around his hands. A few seconds later, Natsu charges at the female warrior, causing her to raise her tonfas in defense. However, Natsu stops in his tracks, as Alexis raises an eyebrow. A few seconds later, Natsu unleashes a wave of fire, catching Alexis off guard. Alexis rolls to the right extinguishing the fire, but Natsu does let up on the attack. The fire dragon slayer rushes again, punching Alexis in the stomach before following with an attack to the chin. He swings his right arm only for Alexis to duck below and the slamming a knee to Natsu's stomach.

"You caught me off guard," said Alexis. "But you will never defeat me."

Alexis kicks Natsu in the chest before slamming him to the ground. Natsu grunts in pain, but he covers his hands in flames as he attempts to hit Alexis, but the female warrior jumps back, avoiding the flaming fist. Natsu jumps up as he charges forward, swinging his arms at Alexis. However, Alexis dodges each attack as she kicks Natsu in the side of his head, sending the dragon slayer crashing to the ground. Alexis appears above him, slamming her foot into his lower back. She smirks as she raises her hands around, the audience cheering for the great warrior. A few seconds later, Natsu unleashes a wave of fire, burning Alexis' leg and forcing her to jump back.

"Damn it," said Alexis as two balls of fire shoot towards her.

Alexis jumps to the right, avoiding Natsu's fireballs, but as she hits the ground, Natsu appears above her, slamming a powerful fist of fire into her back. Alexis shouts in pain as Natsu kicks her side, causing her slide a few feet. Natsu's chest becomes bigger as flames begin to appear at his mouth.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Natsu, unleashing a wave of fire at Alexis.

Alexis narrows her eyes as she raises her tonfas as the fire gets closer to her. Eventually, she slams her tonfas into fire, causing Natsu's eyes to widen. Alexis smirks as she deflects the flames towards the sky, causing a spectacular show of fire. A few seconds later, the fire explosions in mid-air, causing the temperature of the entire arena to increase. Natsu takes heavy breaths, his eyes still widen due to Alexis' deflection of his flames. Sweat begins to roll down his face, but he keeps himself calm. He keeps in mind not to use his full power until the right moment. For now, he must use what he has left.

Alexis smirks as she senses victory near. She has to admit, this boy has a powerful burst of power, but that is all it is, a burst. Alexis charges forward, tightening her grip on his tonfas. She nears Natsu, swinging her tonfas at him. Natsu jumps back as Alexis' tonfas hit the ground, causing a large crater to form. Alexis gathers energy into her tonfas and begins to shoot it towards Natsu. Alexis rushes forward, appearing behind Natsu as he just avoiding one of her energy attacks. Alexis kicks Natsu to the ground before slamming her tonfa into Natsu's head. She unleashes a flurry of attacks upon him, as Natsu is unable to fight back. A few seconds later, she kicks Natsu upward. Alexis shouts as she slams her tonfa into Natsu's stomach. Natsu coughs badly as a small amount of blood shoots out from his mouth. Alexis unleashes a flurry of attacks, forcing Natsu back further while still in the air. Alexis follows him constantly, unleashing her attacks with strikes from her tonfa and the powerful kicks of her legs.

"Burn in hell," said Alexis as she unleashes a wave of fire towards Natsu, enveloping the dragon slayer.

Alexis turns around raising her arms in victory, but she stops the moment she hears an unusual sound behind her. She turns around only for her eyes to widen. Natsu eats all of the fire as burps a few seconds later. His wounds nearly healed, his muscles bulging with energy.

"Wha…?" started to question Alexis, but she never finished as Natsu charges at her with renewed strength.

A split second later, he slams a powerful punch to the face, causing a massive shockwave to erupt. The audience watches in surprise as Natsu hits Alexis in the stomach with a similarly powerful punch. Natsu covers his right hand in flames as he upper cuts Alexis in the chin, sending her towards the air. Natsu shouts as he swings his fist at her.

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow and Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu as he left fist slams into Alexis' stomach, causing the female warrior's eyes to widen in pain and shock.

The force of the attack sends Alexis soaring across the arena, hitting the arena walls while causing the building to shake. Alexis lands on the ground face first, as the announcer declares Natsu the winner. Natsu jumps up in excitement before heading towards the back.

*SC*

Later, Alexis walks into the back with a few medics holding her up. Natsu walks up to her, extending his hand. She looks at it before looking at him.

"How?" asked Alexis. "I am one of the strongest warriors of the Megalos Empire. "Sure I am not the strongest, but how can I lose to you."

"I fought for me friends," said Natsu, leaving Alexis shocked at his words.

"Don't you fight for your sister?" asked Natsu as he retracts his hand and leaves.

Alexis remains silent before taking a deep breath and heading to find her sister. Natsu stretches his arms as Goku passes by. Natsu smiles as Goku nods back. The saiyan approaches the door leading to the arena as he his blood races in excitement. He recalls his training with Orion and the others.

Flashback

Goku lands on a stepping-stone in the middle of a rapid river. He looks around, noticing Tonis, Helena, Leopold, and Rolando do the same. They look around as a piece of red wood, with a small crystal on it, erupts from the water, heading towards Goku. Goku dodges the red wood, landing on another stepping-stone while shooting the red wood. The red wood emits a small amount of energy due to that small crystal. Tonis, Helena, Leopold, and Rolando do the same thing, avoiding numerous red woods. Suddenly, a piece of blue wood erupts from the water as Leopold hits it.

"Fail!" shouted Orion as he appears. "Blue is an ally! You must concentrate on dodging the red wood while destroying it, but not hitting your allies. All of you here are used to fighting in small groups or in one on one battle. You will not have that chance. You will have to use your attacks on a battlefield. You must subconsciously know who your ally is and who your enemy is."

Goku dodges numerous red woods as the stepping-stone beneath him weakens. He jumps to another stepping-stone only for it to fail as he barely moves in time to another stone. Another rush of red wood charge at Goku, but he dodge them and destroys a few.

"Goku, you hit a few blue ones!" shouted Orion as Goku sighs.

Goku lands on another stepping-stone as hundreds of wood appear around the group. The woods are in both red and blue colors, but with the amount, it is difficult to tell how many red or blue ones there are. Goku jumps from stone to stone destroying a few of the wood. He manages to keep himself from destroying a few blue woods, but he still hits some of them. Tonis and Helena charge forward, destroying a few red woods, but also hit a few blue woods. Leopold and Rolando follow their lead, jumping from one stone to another, barely avoiding the red woods and countering with their weapons. Goku charges forward, unleashing numerous Ki blasts at the red woods, causing numerous explosions.

"Again, all of you!" shouted Orion. "Concentrate more. Each piece of these woods has a crystal that emits a small amount of energy. One of is darker, one is lighter. In battle it will be much different, but at least you'll get the idea!"

"We can do this!" exclaimed Goku. "I know that I cannot fight alone, so this is the perfect training!"

Orion nods his head as he summons more pieces of wood. Goku enters a battle stance and prepares for another round of training.

Flashback Ends

Goku smiles as he stretches his body. His fight is about to begin.

*SC*

Goku walks into the arena, after hearing the announcer proclaim his name. He waves at the people around him, as they cheer for him. Goku smiles as excitement runs through his veins. Sure, he has to find any signs of the enemy, but that does not mean he cannot have fun while he is at it. Goku stops in the center of the arena as he begins to stretch his muscles one more time.

"Now welcome his opponent, Gervase!" shouted the announcer.

Gervase walks into the arena, a confident expression on his face. He stops in front of the saiyan, looking towards the man. This man seems powerful, he wonders how strong he truly is, but he cannot waste time with this person.

"Since you work for Travis, asking you to surrender is out of the question," said Gervase as he takes out his scepter.

Gervase charges forward, swings his scepter at Goku. The saiyan dodges the attack with ease as Gervase attempts to strike again, but misses once more. Goku steps forward, punching Gervase in the face. Gervase lands on the ground, for a moment, before jumping back up. Goku narrows his eyes, searching for any signs of Gervase's plan. This man is testing him; he is not the type to rush into a fight. Gervase gathers two energy balls into his left hand and then shoots them forward. Goku sidesteps the energy balls, but Gervase appears before him as he slams his scepter into Goku's stomach. Gervase grabs Goku's neck before slamming him to the ground. A bright orange light forms in his hand as solar radiation begins to increase. He unleashes a bright light of solar power, causing a large explosion to occur. Gervase sends balls of solar energy towards Goku as it strikes the saiyan causing numerous burns. Suddenly, Goku charges forward, surprising Gervase. Goku strikes him in the face before grabbing the warrior's leg and then slamming him to the ground. Goku drags Gervase closer and prepares to punch him, but Gervase sends of a wave of solar energy, forcing Goku away. Gervase charges forward slamming his staff forward as three solar balls surround him.

Goku rises to his feet, blocking Gervase's next attack as the warrior has a hard time moving his scepter. Gervase grinds his teeth as his eyes widen, watching, as Goku's eyes become a bluish-green. Goku's hair changes into gold as a golden aura surrounds him. In an instant, Goku overpowers Gervase, who does not expect this amount of power. Goku slams a powerful fist into Gervase's chin, sending the warrior towards the sky as Goku appears above him and then slams him towards the ground. A few seconds later, Gervase hits the ground, creating a large crater upon impact. Goku lands on the ground swiftly as he stares at the point of impact. He narrows his eyes as Gervase exits the crater, hovering over the ground.

"This is new," said Gervase.

Gervase charges forward, swinging his scepter in his hand. A few seconds later, rays of solar light shoot out from the weapon, forcing Goku to the dodge the attacks. Suddenly, Gervase appears above Goku as he shouts. Goku's eyes narrow the moment he feels a huge surge of energy erupt from Gervase. A split second later, Gervase slams his scepter into Goku's face, sending the super saiyan across the arena while releasing a powerful shockwave. Goku slams into the wall as Gervase appears in front of him. The warrior unleashes an energy blast followed by two solar rays, causing more damage to the super saiyan. Gervase grabs Goku's neck and lifts him up.

"This power is different, but it is not enough to beat me," said Gervase.

Gervase slams his knee into Goku's stomach before tossing him across the arena. Gervase raises his scepter towards the sky, unleashing numerous beams of solar lights. The lights shoot towards Goku before stopping around the super saiyan. Meanwhile, Goku regains focus in his vision as he slowly moves to his knees. He takes a deep breath as he feels the energy surrounding him. This is still a fight. Goku will not lose here. Goku stands back up with a serious expression on his face, as he looks at the beams of solar light surrounding him. He takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes and extends his arms.

"Giving up, how disappointing," said Gervase as he clenches his left hand.

A few seconds later, the solar lights shoot towards Goku while emitting solar flares. Time slows down for Goku; he feels the energy from the solar attack and smirks. He allows the sun-like element to strengthen as he opens his eyes. In a flash, Goku disappears, surprising Gervase as he feels pain shoot through his lower back. Gervase turns his head around and notices Goku's fist hitting his lower back.

'_This bastard,'_ thought Gervase as he feels his anger rise before he manages to control himself. _'No, I cannot act now. I'll let him win.'_

"You win," said Gervase as he lowers his voice. "For now."

The audience cheers for Goku's name as the super saiyan returns to normal. Goku waves his hands towards the audience before heading to the back with a smile on his face.

*SC*

As Goku enters the lounge room, Naruto and Luffy congratulate him on his victory. Gervase enters the room as he stares at the three fighters. He hears Thalia closing the fifth day of tournament, which only makes him smirk. He leaves the room, as Goku celebrates with his friends. The day is over, but darkness continues to rise. The question remains, where will it strike.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, after a week off from writing, I came back to finish chapter 6. Now on to chapter 7! Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Rounds Part 2

The Galactic Knights: Third Dimensional War

Empire Games Arc

**A/N: As the sixth day of the tournament opens up, tension begins to build up as the Imperial Alliance begins suspect Travis as a traitor. Travis and his allies know they must find the people responsible for the lack of trust and support. Until then, they will continue fighting in the tournament. Will they find out the truth in time? Find out in 'Chapter 7: The Second Rounds Part 2.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 7: The Second Rounds Part 2

Kazuki walks down the hallway, a smirk on his face as he makes his way towards a room. He stops in front of a large set of doors, staring at the door handles. A few seconds later, he places his hands on the door and opens it up. He walks into the room as a low light emits from a set of lights on a large table. He walks towards the table and sits down at one of the chairs. He looks around the table, noticing other familiar faces among the people present in the room. Thalia, Li, Anastasia, Hanzo, and Lycus sit around the table, each of them remaining silent.

"All right, speak up Kazuki," said Anastasia, ruler of the Crimson Empire. "Why have you brought us here this early in the morning?"

"As you all have noticed, an unexpected person came at this year's Empire Games," said Kazuki. "It is someone we did not expect to appear for some time."

"I see no issue with this," replied Hanzo, who lowers his face closer to a light. "Just because he has a group of powerful people does not mean he cannot join the tournament."

"You of all people should know what I am talking about," said Kazuki. "This is not about allowing him to join this tournament. It is about the reason he gathered these people. The shadow monsters are long gone. Hanzo and Lycus did not find any evidence regarding the shadow monsters. Travis is using excuses to begin rebuilding his forces."

"Travis has never done us wrong," said Li. "I do not believe he will attack us."

"Really now?" questioned Lycus. "Last I check, you and Thalia have divided his former territory between the two of you. He would want it back."

The other rulers remain quiet. They know Travis for his aggressive actions, but he always remains noble and acts with reason. However, they know that they cannot risk any possible chance that he might rebel against them.

"Travis is up to something and it is our job to stop him," said Kazuki.

Hanzo sighs a bit before scratching the back of his neck. He looks at the other rulers, as they remain silent while personally making his or her decision.

"Fine, we shall deal with Travis, but we should wait until after the tournament," said Hanzo.

"I agree," replied Lycus.

Kazuki, Hanzo, and Lycus look at the other three rulers, waiting for their reply. Thalia turns her attention to Li and Anastasia, who look in deep thought for the moment. Li looks up and around the table before speaking up.

"We should not act like this without reason," said Li. "Sure he has gathered a few people, but does that really make him a threat? What happened to him being an ally?"

"Yes, without Travis, we would have never won the Second Dimensional War," said Anastasia. "Travis has not acted with hostility."

"Oh, so we wait until he is powerful enough to strike us?" questioned Kazuki. "I will not place my empire in harm's way for some reason of honor and respect. I don't care what Travis has done for us. Hero or not, we cannot let him gain power again."

"Why?" inquired Li. "Why are you so against Travis? In fact, your family has always been against the Lionhearts."

"Don't you see?" asked Kazuki. "Every problem there is, a Lionheart is there."

"So?" asked Li.

"Enough," said Thalia as she takes a deep breath.

Thalia rubs the sides of her head as she makes her decision. She looks at the other rulers before rises from her seat as she speaks with a strong tone.

"We will put it into a vote," said Thalia. "Raise your hand for keeping Travis on a tighter leash."

Kazuki, Hanzo, and Lycus raise their hands, as Li and Anastasia grind their teeth. Suddenly, Thalia raises her hand, completing the vote.

"Then it is decided, after the tournament we will force Travis to disband," said Thalia.

"This is a mistake," said Anastasia.

"We should have Travis as an ally not an enemy," added Li.

*SC*

Travis and Lucia reach the balcony, noticing the missing rulers. They look at each other for a moment, before they hear a nearby door open as Thalia, Li, Anastasia, Hanzo, Kazuki, and Lycus walk into the room. Soon, Ryo also walks into the room as each person sits down. He looks around, sensing some sort of tension.

"Why do I feel watched here?" asked Lucia.

"Because we are," replied Travis. "We should be careful."

Travis had a feeling this might happen. There are only a few rulers, who trust him, though he does not understand why he has such low trust from the others. At this moment, Travis remembers his conversation with Orion a while back.

Flashback

"So what do you plan to do?" asked Orion to Travis. "Do you think the Imperial Alliance will welcome you with open arms?"

"Why shouldn't they?" asked Travis. "I've been their ally for so long. However, I do understand your point. Lately, they seem a bit distant."

"More like not bothering with you," said Orion.

"They'll listen," said Travis. "At some point they must."

"Until then…" said Orion. "Get out there!"

Orion pushes Travis into the training ground where Lucia, Leon, Damion, Lynton, Wilfred, Kent, Sophie, Merilyn, Jocelin, Latisha, and Teresa train. Travis is about to argue that he already did this training, but stops the moment a large pillar charges at him.

"There is no stopping when it comes to training!" shouted Orion. "Now use your energy! Expand your energy pools! Only then can you last longer in battle!"

Travis destroys another pillar with an energy blast. He gathers more power and unleashes numerous lightning strikes. Lucia and Leon launch their own attacks, destroying a few pillars. Lynton, Wilfred, and Kent follow their example, unleashing a barrage of attacks upon the hundreds of pillars around them. Damion, Sophie, and Merilyn charge forward, appearing in the middle of pillars before unleashing waves of energy throughout the area. Jocelin, Latisha, and Teresa remain at a distance as they raise their weapons, unless a powerful blast at the pillars in front of them. They destroy the pillars before moving on to the next set. Travis jumps into the air, unleashing numerous lightning strikes around him. Lucia joins him, unleashing a wave of light from her claws, destroying a set of pillars.

"Come on, be more destructive, I'm sure other people would have been delighted at this opportunity!" exclaimed Orion.

Travis and his group shout as they unleash hundreds of energy and elemental attacks, causing multiple explosions throughout the area. The cloud dust clears, Travis on his knees, due to the lack of energy. Orion is right he must become stronger. He has to if he wants to show the other rulers that he is serious. Pluton has become far stronger than before. Pluton left Travis in the dirt, but he will change this. He will be stronger. He will face Pluton with his friends and end this fight. Travis stands up, barely keeping his balance as he turns to his friends.

"Come on everyone," said Travis. "I'm sure all of you still have some strength left. Let's go as far as we can go!"

Everyone shouts as Orion smiles at the group training.

Flashback Ends

Travis returns to the present time, as he and Lucia look at Thalia standing up. Thalia heads to the edge of the balcony and begins to announce the opening of the sixth day of the tournament. As she ends her announcement, the announcer walks to the podium with a smile on his face.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" exclaimed the announcer. "Now please, welcome our first competitor of the day, Slade Holt!"

Slade walks into the arena, his expression serious, but he smiles a bit, nodding at the audience.

"Welcome our net competitor, Tera Falk!" shouted the announcer.

Tera walks into the arena, with strong movements as she stops in the center of the arena, facing Slade.

"Let's get this over with," said Tera.

Tera charges at Slade as she slams her knee into the Slade's stomach. The female warrior takes out her trisulas as she rushes at Slade. Slade rolls to the right avoiding Tera's attack as he takes out his spear. Slade slams his spear to the ground as chunks of wood erupt from the terrain, heading towards Tera. Tera dodges the attack, as she creates a barrier around her. Slade forces the wood to change directions and hit the barrier with full force. Slade slams his spear onto the ground, as numerous trees form from the ground. The thick trees make it difficult for Tera to see much as she looks around the now forest arena. Suddenly, the tip of a spear shoots out from a tree forcing Tera to jump back only for a tree to hit her barrier. Slade appears above Tera and slams his spear into her barrier, causing it to crack due to the force he uses. Tera releases her barrier as she jumps away. Slade charges forward, as Tera gathers energy into her trisulas. A few seconds later, she shoots out two energy beams at Slade, who deflects them, but with difficulty.

In a mere moment, Tera appears in front of Slade, whose eyes widen in surprise, as she slashes her right trisula across Slade's chest. The blade does not cut him due to his armor, but the force of the attack, alongside the energy, hurts him through the armor. Slade soars backwards, hitting numerous trees along the way. He coughs badly as his vision is blurry, but he regains it shortly after. Slade stands up, his ears listening to the forest around him. Suddenly, he hears a crack of a piece of wood. Instantly, Slade raises his left hand, causing a branch of wood to erupt from the ground around the source of the noise. Slade moves towards the source and notices a white orb of lunar light. Almost immediately, the white orb disappears as a blue orb appears next to him.

"Damn," said Slade as the blue orb explodes.

Slade slams into the ground, blood oozing from his forehead as he tries to stand up. Tera appears above him, her trisulas pointing at Slade. They remain staring at each other, but they do not say anything. However, the silent breaks as Slade speaks up first.

"You're different from before Tera," said Slade.

Tera stops her attack and narrows her eyes. She remains silent as Slade continues speaking.

"I remember a time when you were a happy woman," said Slade. "You would always joke around, play like a child, and even enjoy carnivals. Your smile was the greatest thing anyone would see."

"That person is dead," said Tera. "She died alongside her husband."

"And my cousin was a great man, but you should know that his deeds were not as great," said Slade. "Yet, you have allowed his death to cloud your heart."

"He was killed," said Tera. "By one of the people you call friends!"

"It had to be done!" exclaimed Slade. "Don't you know the things he did? He's a murder!"

"Lies, all of that are lies!" exclaimed Tera.

"Stop living in denial!" shouted Slade.

Tera swings her trisulas at Slade, but the Dragon Knight blocks her with his spear. They stare at each other, their weapon screeching against each other. Suddenly, pains shoots through Slade's head as Tera watches him collapse. Tera kicks Slade, as she stands above him, her weapons ready for the kill.

'_I want revenge,'_ thought Tera.

Suddenly, three figures intervene, stopping Tera from doing anything. Natsu, Luffy, and Ichigo stare at Tera, daring her to move forward.

"Enough!" exclaimed Natsu.

Tera clenches her teeth as she turns around and leaves the arena. As the announcer declares Tera the victor, the medics come to pick up Slade's unconscious body.

"He was holding back," said Ichigo. "He displayed more power in his last fight."

Natsu and Luffy remain silent, as they return to the back with Ichigo.

*SC*

Ichigo stretches his arms as he waits for the announcer to proclaim his name. He takes a deep breath as he hears the audience cheer as the announcer talks to them.

"Now welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki of the Lionheart Forces!" shouted the announcer as the doors in front of Ichigo open up.

Ichigo walks outside to the arena, he stares at the desert battleground wondering when if it will ever change. He looks around as the people cheer for him. Who would have thought only a few battles would grant the Lionheart Force a good cheer.

"Now welcome, Gerard Borst of the Honda Empire!" exclaimed the announcer.

Gerard walks into the arena, remaining strong as he stops in front of Ichigo.

"You," said Gerard causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow. "It seems like Prince Noboru has been asking a lot about Goku."

"He has?" questioned Ichigo.

"He gave praise to the young prince even though he lost," said Gerard.

"And?" questioned Ichigo. "What's wrong with that?"

"Praise for a defeat?" inquired Gerard. "Such disrespect. I will defeat you and show the weak shall not make fun of the strong."

"Um…I think you missed something here," said Ichigo as he rubs the back of the neck. "It was a compliment. Oh whatever…let's get this over with."

Ichigo takes out both of his zanpakutos as he points the weapons towards Gerard. Gerard draws his battle-axe and charges at Ichigo with force. Ichigo sidesteps the attack, causing Gerard to miss, but the Phoenix Guard slams his axe to the ground, as a chunk of earth erupts beneath Ichigo. Ichigo curses as the earth slams into him, sending the shinigami slamming into the wall. Gerard turns around and slams his axe again, but this time, a wave of energy shoots towards Ichigo while destroying the ground beneath it. Ichigo grumbles as he raises his zanpakutos, the energy attack colliding with his weapons. A few seconds later, the attack explodes, hurting Ichigo. The substitute shinigami lands on his knees, smoke emitting from his body as Gerard appears above him.

"See, you are out of your league," said Gerard. "I'm sure your friend is just as weak."

Ichigo smirks as he stands up instantly, unleashing a wave of spiritual energy directly at Gerard. Gerard's eyes widen as the attack hits him, sending him soaring backwards. Ichigo does not let up on the attack as he charges forward. Gerard regains his composure, slamming his feet onto the ground, as he slides across the terrain. Just in time, Gerard raises his battle-axe blocking Ichigo's zanpakutos. A few seconds later, the two warriors exchange a series of attacks, meeting blow to blow. Ichigo pushes forward; forcing Gerard to take a few steps back, as the two fighters continues their exchange of attacks. Gerard swings his left hand, slamming Ichigo across the face. Ichigo clenches his teeth as Gerard kicks him in the stomach. Ichigo coughs badly, landing on the ground trying to breathe. Gerard appears above Ichigo, swinging his battle-axe towards the shinigami. Ichigo raises his zanpakutos, blocking the attack as a medium-sized crater forms beneath him. The substitute shinigami continues to hold his ground, his teeth grinding, his muscles stressing. The moment begins to go slower, Ichigo stares into the eyes of Gerard; some sort of intense conversation seems to form between them. Ichigo shouts as he unleashes a powerful burst of spiritual energy, forcing Gerard to jump back.

Instantly, Ichigo attacks Gerard, slashing the Phoenix Guard across the chest. Gerard lands on the ground in pain as Ichigo slams Gerard down. Gerard tries to move, but Ichigo retains a strong grip on him. The two fighters remain staring at each other, as two chunks of earth erupt around them, heading towards Ichigo. Instantly, Ichigo dodges the attack while raising his zanpakutos.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo, unleashing a powerful wave of spiritual energy.

Gerard slams his battle-axe to the ground, causing a large chunk of earth to appear between him and Ichigo's attack. Ichigo's attack hits the wall of earth causing it to crumble. Gerard uses this chance to escape the attack, but the moment he lands, Ichigo appears behind him with amazing speed. Gerard swings around, trying to strike Ichigo, but the substitute shinigami steps back, avoiding the attack. The Phoenix Guard curses to himself as he looks at Kazuki, who shakes his head side to side. Gerard looks back as Ichigo raises both zanpakutos.

"I surrender," said Gerard.

"What?" questioned Ichigo with a confused expression.

"You win," said Gerard.

Ichigo lowers his weapons as the announcer declares Ichigo the winner. Ichigo watches as Gerard leaves the arena. What was that about? First this man is bloating about Noboru, then wanting to stop him and Goku, but now he just surrendered. Something is not right.

*SC*

Ichigo returns to the back, as Inuyasha stretches his arms, waiting for his match to start. Inuyasha stares at Ichigo, who stops next to him. Ichigo turns his head towards Inuyasha, a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

"There are so many people here," said Ichigo. "I can't tell who is a villain or who is a hero."

"Does it matter?" asked Inuyasha. "I'm sure we'll find them or they'll find us. Either way, I am going to kill them."

"Calm down," said Ichigo.

Inuyasha and Ichigo hear the announcer calling Jia's name, causing Inuyasha to smirk as he takes a few steps forward. Ichigo tells Inuyasha to watch out for Jia, since that man seems different like Adair.

"Don't worry, I'll win," said Inuyasha.

*SC*

"Now ladies and gentlemen please welcome the competitor, Inuyasha, of the Lionheart Forces!" exclaimed the announcer.

Inuyasha walks onto the arena; he looks towards the center of the arena where Jia stands in the center. Inuyasha stops in front of Jia, as the two men simply exchange glares.

"Hmm, a half-demon," said Jia. "You know, I didn't expect to see someone like you here. But, you choose the wrong time and tournament to enter."

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing," said Jia. "You work for Travis, I doubt you will give up. So, let's just start so I can move on to the next round."

"Cocky bastard," said Inuyasha as he draws out Tessaiga.

Jia takes out both of this sais as he prepares to fight. Inuyasha charges forward, swinging his Tessaiga forward. Jia blocks the attack surprising Inuyasha since his sword's weight should have added more power to the attack. Jia pushes Inuyasha with pure force, before kicking the half-demon in the stomach, causing Inuyasha to gag. Jia unleashes a flurry of attacks upon Inuyasha, sending him soaring backwards. Inuyasha lands on the ground as blood pours from his mouth. He did not expect this man to be this powerful. Jia charges forward and appears above Inuyasha with his sais in hand. The warrior points his sais towards Inuyasha as he lets gravity take its toll. Inuyasha rolls to the right, avoiding the attack. He looks up only to notice Jia charging at him. Inuyasha acts fast, raising Tessaiga in time to block Jia's next attack. Jia smirks as a large amount of wind begins to pick up. Inuyasha curses to himself as he jumps back as two medium-size tornadoes form around Jia.

The tornadoes hit Inuyasha with full force sending him smashing to the ground. The tornadoes do not let up, continuing to slash across Inuyasha's body. A few seconds later, Inuyasha shouts as he breaks through the tornadoes, landing away from the tornadoes as Jia takes a few steps forward. Inuyasha rises to his feet, as he takes a few deep breaths. Jia charges forward, as Inuyasha raises his sword, blocking Jia's attack. The impact of the attacks sends a powerful shockwave across the arena as Inuyasha tries to hold onto his grip.

"You're holding back," said Jia. "Show me your true strength."

Inuyasha clenches his teeth as he begins to feel his strength fail him. A few seconds later, Jia slams his knee into Inuyasha's stomach causing the half-demon to bend in pain. Luckily, Inuyasha has enough control to jump away from Jia, who attempted to strike him. Inuyasha takes a deep breath as the pain subsides. Inuyasha's eyes turn a bit of red as he tries to keep himself calm. Jia charges forward as Inuyasha tightens the grip on Tessaiga. Time slows down as the two fighters come closer to each other. Inuyasha swings Tessaiga clashing with Jia's sais causing a powerful shockwave to blast through the arena. Both fighters hold onto their ground, as they once again try to overpower the other. However, this time Inuyasha sidesteps causing Jia to slam into the ground.

"Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha, unleashing a powerful demonic blast at point blank range.

Jia soars across the arena, hitting the ground with tremendous force. Inuyasha charges forward, appearing above Jia as demonic energy gathers into Tessaiga. Jia reacts fast, jumping back to his feet, ignoring the pain in his body. The two fighters clash again, exchanging a series of attacks, their weapons making clinking noises. Inuyasha ducks as Jia attempts to strike his head as the half-demon slashes Jia across the chest with his claws. Jia grinds his teeth in pain as the half-demon's weapons turns into its diamond form.

"Adamant Barrage!" shouted Inuyasha unleashing an array of diamonds towards Jia.

Jia notices the diamonds in time to dodge as he slams his sais into the ground. A few seconds later, a powerful gust of wind knocks Inuyasha back as numerous cuts appear on his arms, legs, and face. Inuyasha lands on the ground, trying to stand up, but the moment he looks up, Jia slams his foot into Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha grunts as he tries to move, but with every movement, a small and powerful burst of wind slams into his body. Jia raises his sais over Inuyasha and points them to his head.

"You are weak," said Jia. "I simply played with you."

"Who said I was using my full strength," said Inuyasha.

"Then show me," said Jia.

Inuyasha tries to move, but Jia slams a sai into his left arm. Inuyasha shouts in pain as he feels his bone break in two. Jia gathers energy into his other sai and points it towards Inuyasha's face.

"Hurry up or my hand might slip," said Jia with a smirk.

"Enough!" shouted a voice from the stands.

Jia looks up and notices Travis staring at him. Jia smirks as he lowers his sai at Inuyasha's head. Suddenly, a hand stops him causing Jia to look at the intruder. Ichigo tightens his grip on Jia's arm forcing the man to sigh and release his hold on Inuyasha while taking out the first sai. After Inuyasha shouts in pain, Jia turns his attention to Ichigo.

"Fine, but I win," said Jia with a smirk.

Jia leaves the arena as Ichigo tries to help Inuyasha. Inuyasha stands up, but ignores Ichigo.

"Inuyasha, you were holding back," said Ichigo. "This is just a fake defeat."

"A loss is a loss," said Inuyasha as medics approach him and they take him to heal his arm.

Ichigo sighs as Thalia heads to the balcony. She closes the sixth day of the tournament, but tension seems to rise beyond the Empire Games.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, he is the end of the chapter seven. I hope everyone enjoyed and please review because this is only the beginning.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Second Rounds Part 3

The Galactic Knights: Third Dimensional War

Empire Games Arc

**A/N: The seventh day of the tournament opens, but tensions continue to rise as the games goes onward. While Travis begins to hear rumors of the Imperial Court, he tells his allies to prepare for any possible threats from the higher ups. It seems that the enemy might not be just the soldiers, but perhaps some members of the royal families. Will the Galactic Knights find the truth before it is too late? Find out in 'Chapter 8: The Second Rounds Part 3.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 8: The Second Rounds Part 3

The sun shines brightly as numerous birds fly across the greenish forest. A single boy runs across the field as numerous people say hello to him. The boy is around fifteen years old, his white-gray hair showing who he is to the people around him. He wears a blue shirt and gray pants. He looks up, the sky filled with a bright blue color. The boy resumes his running, heading towards the edge of cliff. He stops and sits down, looking at the large landscape.

"Orion!" shouted a voice, causing the boy to turn around.

"Deimos!" exclaimed Orion as he stands up and runs to his older brother.

Deimos has similar color hair and has it cut nicely. The twenty five-year old man stops in front of Orion, staring down at his younger brother. Deimos wears a simple white-plated armor. He has a vest over his upper body and waist protectors. Armor covers his arms and legs.

"What have I told you about running off like this?" asked Deimos.

"I have nothing to worry about," said Orion. "We are safe in this city. We are Megalos, nothing can stop us!"

"You know, we are not unstoppable," said Deimos. "Even we will have to die someday."

"What would you do when you are emperor?" asked Orion.

"When it is my time to take the throne I will make a better world," said Deimos. "No, a better universe. A place where we can live in peace."

"Peace?" asked Orion. "Aren't we in peace already?"

"No," said Deimos. "This is a temporary halt in the fighting. One day, things will only get worse, I have a feeling."

The two brothers remain silent, watching as the sun begins to go down, their day spent in each other's company.

"Come on little bro, we need to help mom," said Deimos. "Our newest brother will join us soon."

Orion jumps in excitement, he cannot wait until he meets his new brother. He already has a name for him.

"Do you think mom will let me choose his name?" asked Orion.

"I'm sure she'll consider it," said Deimos. "What do you have in mind?"

"Horus!" shouted Orion.

"Not a bad name," said Deimos. "Who knows, mom might just allow it."

Suddenly, the entire scene begins to darken, as people's screams grow, death following. Orion looks around at the completely different scene, his heart racing in fear. He sees people on the ground, dead, their blood flowing into the ground, joining thousands of others.

*SC*

Orion sits up in his bed, as he recognizes the area around him. He wipes the sweat of his forehead; he hates that dream, as it forces him to remember what could have been that turned into what happened. He hears the shouts from the people outside his hotel room. Soon, the next round in the tournament should begin.

*SC*

Travis walks down the hallway, heading towards the balcony to watch over his allies in the next day of the tournament. A few steps ahead of him, is Lucia, who hums a small tune. As they head towards the corner of the hallway, two familiar people enter their view. Leon and Damion remain motionless as Travis and Lucia stop in front of them.

"Is something wrong?" asked Travis.

"I know you trust many of the other rulers, but one of your lion spies overheard one of their conversations in a hallway," said Leon. "I'm not sure if it is true, but it seems like the Imperial Court plans to disband us and control our movements."

Immediately, Travis clenches his hands as he realizes having the Imperial Court against him is not what he wanted. He feels Lucia touch his left shoulder as she grabs onto his hand.

"All is not lost," said Lucia. "We know the enemy plans to strike here; we simply have to find them."

"But our forces have not been able to make a move," said Travis. "Security is too tight."

"Then we lure them out," said Damion. "It seems like many members of the tournament have mysteriously gained larger amounts of power that should not be possible. It is best if the knights do not hold back."

Travis sighs as he nods his head in understanding. Both Leon and Damion bow as they leave the hallway. Lucia looks at Travis as she looks down the hallway.

"This is only the beginning," said Lucia. "We should be prepared for anything. Including the loss of life."

"I know," replied Travis as he stares forward with a serious expression. "But I'll be damned if I don't try to save as many as I can."

Lucia smiles at Travis' words. She fell in love with a strong and determined person.

"All right, let's go and watch our friends kick the asses of the other officers!" exclaimed Lucia in an excited tone.

Travis pats the top of her head only for his wife to grab his wrist and push him down. Lucia glares at Travis as her husband smiles weakly at her.

"Never touch my head like that," said Lucia. "You should know that."

"But, last night, you didn't complain," said Travis as Lucia twists his arm more.

"Our private matters are just that, private," said Lucia.

"A-Alright," said Travis as his wife releases him.

Around the corner, Orion watches the display between Travis and his followers. He begins to recall the last section of training and recalls how far everyone has gone to become stronger. He smiles as his mind takes him down another memory.

Flashback

"The guards will have their training, but you seven will have harder training," said Orion to the Galactic Knights.

"This looks the same as before," said Inuyasha. "What's the difference?"

"It will be harder," said Orion with a smirk. "I'll make you all beg for mercy."

"As if," said Natsu with flames in his hands.

A few days later, the seven knights struggle to stand, their muscles throbbing in pain as they look up, noticing Orion with a large smirk.

"What's wrong?" asked Orion. "Thought you'll be standing better than this."

"Fuck off," said the many of the ruder members.

Each knight has their separate gravity seals, making the training a different experience, but also allowing them to adapt as needed. Travis, Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy stand up, as numerous water pillars rush at them, forcing them to dodge. They attempt to move rapidly, but the water is too fast and hits them with force. Orion sighs, but he continues his onslaught.

"Move out of the way!" shouted Natsu.

"You move!" exclaimed Luffy, but the water hits both of them.

The others laugh, but they stop the moment the water pillars hit them. Orion nods his head in disapproval.

Later, the knights jump from rock to rock, avoiding the waves of lava as the lava monster charges at them. Inuyasha hits the monster with his Tessaiga, but his demonic sword starts to melt. Luckily, Orion casts a spell to prevent any permanent damage, but Inuyasha grumbles in annoyance. Goku charges forward and hits the monster, but he jumps back as his hand burns. Instantly, Orion has a barrier on Goku's hand, stopping the lava from melting it.

The training continues, as the knights dodge numerous laser beams in the dark forest. They do their best, but they are unable to find Orion as the energy blasts constantly blown them away. Orion sighs as he moves around, shooting more energy beams. Inuyasha jumps into the sky, but an energy beam hits him, causing him to land on Naruto. Naruto kicks him off and begins to yell only for an energy beam to hit him in the face.

"Too much talk!" exclaimed Natsu only for a beam to hit him in the back. "Argh!"

"Idiot," said some of the others only to suffer similar fates.

At another training day, Ichigo slides down the mountain slope, alongside Naruto and Luffy as they try to push themselves up with the large boulders connected to them.

"Don't just stay there," said Orion. "Stand up!"

Goku grumbles as even he is finding this difficult. Orion is not allowing him to use his super saiyan powers and must rely on his base energy. Goku makes a slip and goes down the slope, knocking Travis and Natsu with him. Naruto and Luffy tries to dodge, but also fall victim. Ichigo and Inuyasha hold their own for another minute before joining the others.

Travis charges forward, hitting a large piece of titanium, but his hands bounces off as Goku makes his attempt. Inuyasha and Natsu join the attacks, but nobody makes a dent in the metal. Naruto and Luffy trip over themselves as they attempted to strike, but they use too much force. Ichigo jumps, swinging his right fist at the reinforced titanium, but his hand bounces off with pain shooting through him.

"Broke your hand," said Orion. "We'll try this again later."

On another day, numerous pieces of red and blue wood soar across a lake as the seven knights stand on stepping stones, concentrating on hitting their enemy while on the move. Luffy swings his leg, hitting numerous red wood, but Orion smacks him on the head.

"You hit a few blue," said Orion.

Natsu and Ichigo charge forward, unleashing numerous attacks, but they also receive hits on their heads for failing to miss the blue wood. Goku and Travis perform similar attacks as Orion hits them for failure.

"All of you have to do better!" exclaimed Orion.

Inuyasha swings his Tessaiga, destroying a large amount of the wood. Orion strikes him, yelling that he did more damage to the blue wood. Naruto summons numerous shadow clones and charges forward, hitting numerous red woods. However, he too hits a few blue woods due to trying to dodge a few of the red. Orion hits him on the head and tells everyone to take a break.

Later, the knights unleash as much power as they can, destroying hundreds of pillars around them. Luffy and Natsu collapse as the others continue their attacks. Orion nods his head, slightly impressed, but it ends the moment Naruto and Ichigo fall down. Inuyasha follows afterwards, leaving Travis and Goku to shoot down the pillars while protecting their unconscious allies. Soon, both Travis and Goku land on their knees, their energy almost gone completely.

"Not bad, you two," said Orion. "However, all of you need major improvement."

Travis and Goku stand up, but almost fall until the others catch them. During the small break, the other knights recovered a bit and managed to stand up. The seven men nod at each other before resuming their training.

Orion smiles a bit as the month pass by. The seven people, who never knew each other until recently have gone far. At this rate, they will go far. The knights run around the area, dodging the pillars of water with ease. Travis jumps back, grabbing Naruto and tossing him out of harm's way. Inuyasha and Natsu hit back to back, but they react quickly, dodging another pillar of water. Goku sidesteps each water pillar with Ichigo doing the same nearby. Luffy dodges at amazing speed, leaving any water pillar behind him. Later, the seven men remain motionless as small pops of lava occur around them. Suddenly, the lava monster charges from the pool of molten rock, but it stops the moment Goku slams it with his fist. Luffy and Naruto slam it into the pool as Travis and Inuyasha join the conflict slashing the monster back into the air with Ichigo hitting it further. Natsu appears above the monster, unleashing a powerful wave of fire, hitting the monster back into the pool of lava. A few seconds later, the monster waves surrender. During a dark night, the knights stand in the middle of a forest, searching for any signs of their enemy. Suddenly, a bright light shoots out nearly hitting them, but easily dodge it. Goku kicks the enemy ball back into the dark forest. Ichigo and Naruto charge forward, forcing Orion to move. Suddenly, Travis and Natsu unleash numerous lightning and fire attacks, forcing Orion to move again. Orion hides his energy, but Luffy unleashes a barrage of punches as Orion jumps into the opening only for Inuyasha to slam him into the ground with a smirk on his face. A few days later, Orion raises an eyebrow, as he watches Travis, Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy race up the mountain slope, dragging the large boulders as if nothing. After messing with each other, Naruto ends up first on the top of the mountain, two fingers in a victory sign. Orion launches a handful of titanium at the knights, but each one dodge with ease. Travis destroys a piece with Goku and Naruto following afterwards. Natsu destroys another piece as Luffy follows closely. Inuyasha charges forward, destroying one piece while Ichigo destroys the final piece, a smirk on his face. Orion watches as the knights move from stepping stone to stepping stone, as the red and blue woods surround them. Suddenly, the knights unleash a barrage of attacks, destroying numerous pieces of wood around them. Orion looks around him, noticing Travis, Ichigo, Naruto, Natsu, Luffy, Inuyasha, and Goku drinking tea with hundreds of untouched blue wood. Orion breathes heavily, as he summons more pillars as the knights destroy each one with little effort. It has been nearly ten hours and they continue to use their energy without slowing down. Pillar after pillar they continue to remain strong. Orion stops as he notices the knights surrounding him.

"Congrats," said Orion. "You're ready."

Flashback Ends

Orion snaps of his memory, smiling a bit as he decides to return to the audience stands. Everyone trained as hard as he or she could; now they must put that training to the test.

*SC*

After Thalia opens the seventh day of the tournament, the next two competitors enter the arena. Xiang from the Kurosawa Empire enters the arena only to come face to face with Luffy of the Lionheart Forces. Luffy stares at Xiang, who remains motionless for the past two minutes. Xiang moves suddenly, taking a few steps forward.

"What is your purpose?" asked Xiang. "Why are you in this tournament? What is your lord's purpose?"

"I'm my own captain, no one else's," said Luffy.

"Huh?" questioned Xiang. "Hey listen you stupid fool, that not my question!"

"To fight!" exclaimed Luffy.

Xiang grinds her teeth as she takes a deep breath. This boy is an idiot; she is sure she will not gain any answers from him. Xiang takes out her brass knuckles, smashing them together while preparing for battle. Luffy slams his knuckles together as he grins. The tension begins to rise, as the two fighters remain motionless. A few seconds later, Xiang charges forward with tremendous speed, appearing in front of Luffy, who stares at the woman in concentrate.

'_His eyes,'_ thought Xiang. _'He might act like a fool, but in battle, he is different.'_

Xiang swings her right fist only to miss as Luffy dodges the attack with ease. The female warrior narrows her eyes as she attacks again, but misses again. Xiang takes another step, followed by another step, but each steps ends in failure as Luffy upper cuts Xiang before kicking her away. Xiang lands on the ground, but immediately regains her composure. She lands on the feet, staring at Luffy in surprise. Luffy smirks as he enters a fighting stance causing Xiang narrow her eyes.

"You're more than you let on," said Xiang. "I'm surprised, but don't expect me to be surprised for a second time."

Xiang slams her hands together as energy begins to gather. She points her arms forward, unleashing a beam of energy towards Luffy. Luffy dodges the attack causing Xiang to narrow her eyes again. Luffy shoots his arm forward as Xiang ducks below it only for the rubber man to appear above her and slam her to the ground. Xiang muffles while her face is in the dirt, as a black portal appears below her. Xiang disappears into the portal. Luffy lands a safe distance away, looking around him. Suddenly, a black portal appears below Luffy as Xiang jumps out of the portal slamming her brass knuckles into Luffy's chin. Luffy collapses on the ground as Xiang slams her foot into his stomach.

"A rubber body," said Xiang. "I've never seen such a thing, but it seems useless."

Luffy grumbles a blood drips from his mouth. As much as he hates to admit it, his rubber body is useless, but his Haki is not. A few seconds later, Luffy unleashes a blast of Haki causing Xiang to take a few steps back in surprise, once again. She looks at Luffy, wondering what that was, but this stop in motion allows the rubber man to stand back up and punch Xiang in the face.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" shouted Luffy as he slams a powerful punch into Xiang's stomach.

Xiang coughs badly as she lands on the ground. She did not expect this much strength from a human, but she will not lose to a pathetic being like him. Xiang charges forward, as she and Luffy begin to exchange a series of attacks. Luffy shouts as he punches Xiang in the stomach, but this time Xiang smirks as a black portal appears to Luffy's left side as his own fist smacks him in the face, causing Luffy to take a few steps back. Xiang uses this opportunity to punch Luffy in the stomach causing the rubber man to spit out blood. Xiang grabs Luffy by the neck, lifting him into the air, a smirk on her face.

"You know, I'm a bit older than most of these pathetic competitors," said Xiang. "It's too bad you had to face me. Not many people are able to hit me or dodge my attacks. You could have done far."

"I'm not done yet!" exclaimed Luffy with a smirk, surprising Xiang as he stretches his head, slamming it on her face.

Xiang shouts in pain as she releases Luffy. The rubber pirate lands on the ground while he smirks. His body begins to show signs of steam as his skin turns a bright red.

"Gear Second," said Luffy as he charges forward, striking Xiang with numerous punches.

Luffy grabs Xiang's arm before tossing the female warrior over him, causing Xiang to hit the ground creating a small crater beneath her. Xiang grumbles in pain as Luffy unleashes a flurry of attacks upon the fallen woman, not giving her a chance to counter. However, a few seconds into the attack, Xiang shouts in anger as she unleashes a large blast of energy. The force of the attack sends Luffy soaring towards the sky as Xiang catches up to him and knocks him towards the ground. Luffy hits the terrain with massive force, creating a large cloud of smoke. Xiang lands on the ground as she gathers energy into the palm of her hands.

"I am not the type of person to waste an opportunity," said Xiang. "Perish!"

Xiang opens a portal above her as she shoots a single energy ball into it. Suddenly, another portal opens above the cloud of dust as the same energy ball shoots out towards the ground. The audience gasp in horror as the energy ball nearly hits them, but the attacks stops suddenly, causing confusion throughout the audience. They look towards the sky and gasp again. Xiang's eyes remain wide as her vision begins to fade.

"How?" questioned Xiang as she notices Luffy's black fist hitting her stomach with full force.

"I won't let you harm my friends," said Luffy. "This was a fight between you and me, not them."

Xiang sighs as her attack disappears. She looks at Luffy for a moment before turning away, allowing her body to fail.

'_Next time, I will not hold back,'_ thought Xiang as she falls to her knees raising her hand in defeat.

The announcer declares Luffy the winner as the rubber pirate shouts in excitement. Luffy heads to Xiang and extends his hand to her, but she swipes it away. She stands up and walks away causing Luffy to turn his head to the side.

*SC*

Luffy enters the lounge room; he stops the moment he sees Naruto walking towards him with a smile on his face. The two knights stare at each other before Naruto puts a thumb up.

"You did well," said Naruto. "Now it's my turn."

Luffy grins back, nodding his head in enthusiasm. After Luffy heads to a nearby table filled with meat, Naruto heads towards the arena as he hears the announcer state the arrival of his opponent, Kevin Green.

*SC*

"Now, ladies and gentlemen please welcome the next competitor," said the announcer. "Naruto Uzumaki of the Lionheart Forces!"

Naruto enters the arena, walking towards the center as the audience cheers for him. He did not expect the audience to be so friendly, especially for a group of fighters who are participating for the first time. Naruto stops in front of Kevin, staring at the man in front of him.

"What's with that look?" questioned Kevin.

"You know, Jacob trusted you," said Naruto.

"It's none of your business," said Kevin. "He was too slow, it's his loss."

"Fine," said Naruto as Kevin takes out his chain-sickle.

Kevin swings his chain-sickle around him before shooting a beam of energy towards Naruto. Naruto smiles as the beam slams into him, causing Naruto to tumble to the ground. Soon, Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke before appearing in a yellow flash in front of Kevin, surprising the warrior. Kevin curses as he barely blocks Naruto's attack. Naruto smirks again, as another Naruto appears behind Kevin, hitting the warrior with full force on his lower back. Kevin grunts in pain as his feels his armor fail to protect him. Naruto upper cuts Kevin in the chin, sending the warrior towards the air. The two Narutos jump after him, but their eyes widen as Kevin slams his hands together as a bolt of lightning shoots out from his weapon. One of the Narutos grabs the other and tosses him away from the lightning bolt. Naruto lands on the ground, turning around just in time to see his clone destroyed by the lightning. Kevin lands on the ground on his two feet before swinging his chain-sickle around him.

Naruto narrows his eyes as he sees lightning sparks form around his opponent. A few seconds later, numerous lightning strikes shoot out towards Naruto. Naruto moves quickly, dodging the attack just in time. However, the moment he lands, Kevin appears above him, kicking Naruto in the face. Naruto grumbles as she lands on the ground with blood running down his nose. Kevin appears above Naruto, his chain-sickle swinging above him.

"You are weak," said Kevin. "You have nothing against me."

"You have yet to see my full power," said Naruto.

Naruto disappears in a yellow flash, causing Kevin to curse as his chain-sickle hits the solid ground. A wave of lightning erupts from the point of impact as Naruto lands a safe distance away. However, the Tiger General surprises Naruto, striking him in the chest.

'_When did he catch up so quickly?'_ thought Naruto as Kevin slashes the blonde shinobi across the chest.

Kevin kicks Naruto to the ground before gather energy into his right hand and slamming it into Naruto's chest. Naruto escapes the strike, but with a small amount of damage. Naruto rubs his chest, noticing his armor plate broken down a bit. Luckily, there is no major damage, but he still feels the pain. Naruto jumps away as Kevin charges at him again. Naruto takes out two kunai blocking Kevin's attack as the two fighters stare at each other. Naruto charges forward launching three kunai at Kevin, who dodges the attack only for Naruto to appear behind him. However, as Naruto swings his leg, Kevin disappears in a flash of lightning, surprising Naruto.

"You seem to move at a face pace," said Kevin. "But so can I."

Kevin swings his chain-sickle, striking Naruto in the chest, sending the blonde shinobi crashing to the ground. Kevin charge forward only for Naruto to disappear in a flash. Soon, the two fighters move at rapid speeds, clashing with each other. Naruto swings his leg, slamming it into Kevin's face, stopping movement on both sides. Naruto slams his fist into Kevin's stomach, causing the armor to crack due to the wind element surrounding his hand. Kevin's eyes widen in shock as a second Naruto slams a Rasengan into his lower back. Kevin attempts to turn around only for a third Naruto to knee him in the chin. Suddenly, all three Narutos gather chakra into the palm of their hands.

"What drives you?" asked Kevin.

Naruto narrows his eyes as his Rasengan become stronger.

"I fight for my friends," said Naruto. "What about Nina? If you are dating her, isn't she someone to fight for."

Kevin remains silent as Naruto's eyes widen. This man does not care for the woman.

"You, how dare you?" asked Naruto with venom in his tone.

Naruto slams all three Rasengan into Kevin's body causing a large explosion to occur. Kevin falls to the ground, breathing heavily as the announcer declares Naruto the winner. Naruto turns around, but turns his head back.

"You have to value your friendships," said Naruto. "You never know when you'll need it."

"There is no such thing," said Kevin as he looks up. "There are only traitors and rulers. I trust my ruler, nothing else."

Naruto closes his eyes as he wonders what is going through this man's mind.

*SC*

Around ten minutes later, the audience waits in anticipation as the next round begins. This is the last match of the second rounds. The announcer approaches the podium, looking towards the audience with a smile on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer. "It is now time for the final match of the second rounds. Please welcome, Adair of the Raptis Empire!"

The first set of doors opens up, revealing Adair, the mysterious man of tremendous power. Adair stops in the center of the arena, looking around at the audience. Soon, the announcer welcomes the next competitor, Chara of the Megalos Empire. Chara runs into the arena with a large smile on her face. She shows her excitement as she moves around before stopping in front of Adair.

"You've grown," said Adair. "Stop now Chara."

"Sorry, but I must surpass my sister," said Chara. "She lost her round and I will win mine."

"You are still a stubborn person," said Adair. "Very well."

Chara charges forward, her dual maces in hand. She approaches Adair, who simply dodges the attack. Chara turns her body around, a shoots a beam of solar light at Adair, who deflects the attack with his bare hands. Chara does not waste time and charges forward, unleashing two energy balls at Adair. Once again, Adair deflects the attack, but leaves himself open as Chara strikes Adair in the face with groundbreaking attack. Chara jumps back as numerous solar rays form around her. Suddenly, the solar rays shoot out, hitting Adair with tremendous force while creating large explosions. Chara stops her attacks waiting for any signs of her opponent, but she does not have to wait too long. Adair takes a few steps forward. His eyes staring at Chara while containing a serious expression.

"You have gotten stronger Chara," said Adair. "But I'm afraid you have yet to reach your full potential. I cannot allow you to continue."

A few seconds later, Adair appears in front of Chara, causing the younger warrior to take a few steps back in surprise. Adair punches Chara in the face causing a large shockwave to occur. Chara lands on the ground with force, but she sends off two energy beams towards Adair. Adair deflects both attacks, but this gives Chara a chance to regain her composure. Chara begins to swing her maces around shooting small burst of energy. Adair sidesteps the attacks with ease as Chara slams her mace to the ground. A few seconds later, two large beams of solar light erupt from the ground, forcing many people in the audience to cover their eyes, as does Adair. Chara charges forward, aiming her mace at Adair from behind the male warrior. Suddenly, to Chara's surprise, Adair catches her hands with his as he opens his eyes.

"You have a long way to go," said Adair. "I will end this now."

Chara tries to struggle out of Adair's grip, but no amount of strength will get her out of her opponent's grasps. Adair unleashes a wave of energy that puts huge pressure on Chara's body. Chara shouts in pain as Adair knees her in the stomach. As Chara crouches in pain, Adair summons his two battle-axes and slashes through her armor with ease. Chara's body freezes as tremendous pain shoots through her body. Adair sighs as his battle-axes disappear. A few seconds later, Chara lands on the ground, unconscious.

The audience gasps on how this match ended so quickly. Adair turns around as medics rush to Chara's side. He looks at Chara, but his attention goes to the new person on the field.

"Alexis," said Adair.

"You've won, now leave," said Alexis.

Adair does not respond as he heads to the exit of the arena. Alexis, on the other hand, tends to her younger sister, making sure she is all right.

*SC*

Adair enters the back of the arena, as he notices Naruto approach him.

"It looks like it's going to be you and me in the quarterfinals," said Naruto.

"It won't be much of a fight," said Adair as he passes Naruto, heading towards the exit.

Naruto remains silent, staring at Adair while trying to keep himself calm.

'_**Kit, kick his ass,'**_ said Kurama with anger in his tone. _**'Have him taste defeat!'**_

Naruto turns around, hearing the medics bringing Chara on a stretcher with Alexis by her side.

'_I intend to,'_ replied Naruto as he hears Thalia close the seventh day of the tournament.

*SC*

"How are things going?" asked a voice in the shadows, watching over the city.

"We have nearly discovered all of the city's hidden passageways," said another voice.

"Good, then we are almost ready," replied the first voice.

"Um, my lord, some of our allies asked to wait on the assault," said the second voice.

"Why?" asked the first voice.

"They want to their men to test the Galactic Knights," said the second voice. "To see if they are a real threat."

The first person remains silent, making the moment tenser. Soon, the silent is lost as the first person speaks.

"Fools," said the person. "Fine, we are still preparing anyway. Let's go Icarus."

"Yes, lord Pluton," replied Icarus.

Soon, Pluton and Icarus leave their position and return to the darkness of the forest. Judgment day is almost at time.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, this is the end of chapter eight. From the next chapter and onward, the fights will be getting a bit longer since I have only two fighters per chapter. Plus, I think it is about time to stop holding back on the fights. I only hope to deliver good quality fights. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Quarterfinals Part 1

The Galactic Knights: Third Dimensional War

Empire Games Arc

**A/N: The quarterfinals of the Empire Tournament is about to begin, but it also seems that the enemy is closer to revealing themselves. As the Galactic Knights prepare for the matches, rivalries begin to form. Can the knights keep their attention on their main goal? Will these rivalries distract them? Find out in 'Chapter 9: Quarterfinals Part 1.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 9: Quarterfinals Part 1

The day of the quarterfinals has come. People travel through the city, heading towards the biggest arena, where the final competitors will head to fight. For the past two days, it has been raining, but this does not stop anyone from experiencing the biggest event of the universe. As the audience reaches the arena, unknown to them, seven figures watch them from afar. A dark aura sprouts around them, telling anyone nearby of their incredible evil.

Pluton appears from the shadows of the forest, noticing the lights of the large city below. He looks around and smirks as all of his targets are in the city. This is the most opportune moment for him. Eliminate all of his threats in one day. Now, he simply needs his spies to prepare the last few parts of his plan. Icarus, Balder, Wotan, Belenus, Midas, and Fearghas appear from the forest, also staring at the group of people below them.

"Are we actually going to wait?" asked Balder.

"The last few matches will draw the attention of the knights and Orion," said Pluton. "Plus, they don't know who to look for. To think Orion will attempt to cut me off here. Fool, you have only led to your demise."

"We should go," said Icarus. "We don't want them discovering us."

"Let's leave," said Pluton as he and his legion leave the area.

*SC*

Travis sits down on his chair on the balcony. He just watched as Thalia opened the eighth day of the tournament, but he looks around, searching in the outer city. For a second, he felt something familiar, but as he looks at his fellow rulers, nobody seemed to notice anything. Travis takes a deep breath as Lucia places her hand on his leg.

"I felt it too," said Lucia. "He's out there somewhere," said Lucia as they return their attention to the arena.

*SC*

Standing in the middle of the arena are two familiar fighters. The first person to arrive is Natsu, representing the Lionheart Forces. His opponent is Goku, who also represents the Lionheart Forces. The two fighters remain motionless, staring at each other for the past minute.

"We might as well give it our all," said Goku.

"I will win this time," said Natsu with a serious expression.

"I've beaten you in all of our practice matches," said Goku. "I won't give up."

"I won't either," said Natsu.

Despite the situation, both fighters want to fight with all of their strength. Even as the enemy surrounds them, they will use this chance to give a great show to the audience. Natsu rushes forward, flames covering his hands as he swings his hands forward. Goku jumps above Natsu, causing Natsu to miss as the saiyan counters with a powerful hit to the back. Natsu grinds his teeth as Goku punches him in the face. As Natsu lands on the ground, Goku appears above him with a ki ball in his hand. Goku unleashes the ki ball, causing a large explosion to occur. As the cloud of dust clears, Goku narrows his eyes as a stream of fire erupts from the remaining cloud dust. Natsu rushes forward, slamming his fist into Goku's face, sending a wave of fire from the impact. Goku takes a few steps backwards as Natsu punches Goku repeatedly.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" exclaimed Natsu, slamming a strong punch into Goku's stomach.

Goku jumps back while holding his stomach, but he takes a deep breath as the pain subsides. In a split second, Goku disappears only to appear behind Natsu punching the dragon slayer to the ground. Goku rushes forward, kicking Natsu in the stomach, sending the mage into the air. Goku appears above him, using both hands, punches Natsu towards the ground. As the dragon slayer hits the ground, Goku lands nearby as he gathers energy into the palm of his hands. Goku shoots off numerous energy balls at Natsu's position causing numerous explosions to occur. Goku flies to the air, but stops the moment a ball of fire nearly hits him. Suddenly, a stream of fire slams into Goku forcing him to fly back the ground. The moment he touches the terrain, Natsu charges from the cloud of smoke, but has numerous wounds on his body. A few seconds later, Natsu unleashes a powerful stream of fire, but this time, lightning is also with the element. Goku places his arms in front of him, taking the full brunt of the attack. Goku slides across the ground, his arms burning due to the fire and lightning. Goku takes a deep breath as Natsu lands on his knees. Of the two fighters, it is clear to the audience that Goku has the upper hand, but it only requires a simple move to win a fight.

"You're still stronger than me," said Natsu as he stands up slowly. "But I won't give up. I'll show you my strength!"

Fire erupts from Natsu's body as he charges forward, his hands on fire again. Natsu swings his fist at Goku, who readies himself to defend, but Natsu stops as he changes his punch strike to a kick. Natsu slams his foot into Goku's face, causing the saiyan to take a few steps back, while the dragon slayer continues his assault. Suddenly, ducks to the ground, his hands touching the terrain as Natsu trips over his body. Natsu's eyes widen in surprise as Goku twists his body around, allowing both of his feet to face Natsu. Goku smiles as he kicks Natsu in the stomach, causing the pink-haired mage to double over in pain. Goku twists his body around again, landing his feet onto the ground as he upper cuts Natsu in the chin. As the dragon slayer flies upwards, Goku grabs Natsu's leg and then slams him to the ground, creating a small crater underneath Natsu. However, Natsu's body erupts in flames burning Goku's hand as he takes a few steps back.

The fight begins to slow down, as Goku remains motionless. Natsu stands back up, but he struggles during the process. The two fighters remain motionless, the wind blowing by them picking up a small amount of dirt. Natsu takes a small breath, looking at his hands. He notices them shake a bit, but he smiles knowing that he is getting a good fight. He looks at Goku, who smiles back. Despite this being a fight, they are both having fun. They might as well enjoy this, they do not know if they will get another chance. Natsu enters a fighting stance, as Goku does the same.

"You're bleeding," said Natsu.

Goku wipes the blood from his lips, as he cracks his knuckles, preparing for another round of fighting.

"You did hit me well," said Goku. "I'm having fun."

Natsu smirks as he lights his hands on fire. He too is having fun and right now, he seeks a chance to win. Natsu charges forward, as does Goku. Goku appears faster than Natsu and swings his fist at the dragon slayer, but Natsu manages to block the attack as he unleashes a burst of fire. Goku's eyes widen as he takes a few steps back, but Natsu continues his attack, striking Goku in the stomach with a powerful punch. Natsu swings his other fist at Goku, but suddenly, the saiyan disappears only to reappear behind Natsu. Goku grabs Natsu's head and then slams him to the ground before jumping into the air and unleashes beams of energy. Natsu grumbles a bit as he manages to stand up and run from the blast. Goku stops his attack and flies in front of Natsu, stopping the mage's escape. Goku flies at Natsu while the dragon slayer gathers fire into his right hand. Both saiyan and mage prepare to strike at Goku gets closer to Natsu. Time slows down for the two fighters as feet become inches. Soon, they strike, swinging their fist at each other with rapid speed. The moment of impact occurs as a powerful shockwave erupts from the two fighters.

The audience remains in shock as Goku and Natsu remain motionless while in a striking stance. Soon, Natsu moves forward, revealing his missed punch as Goku's fist firmly connects with Natsu's stomach.

"Good fight, Natsu," said Goku as Natsu falls to the ground.

Travis and Lucia watched the fight with interest. They smile seeing the faces of the other rulers, who did not expect either fighter to show such strength.

"They really did hold back," said Lucia.

"At least they did not show their full strength," said Travis. "We might surprise our enemies just yet."

Around ten minutes later, the arena is in better shape as the announcer proclaims the next round. The first person to enter the arena is Tera of the Raptis Empire. She remains silent as Ichigo walks into the arena. The audience cheers between Tera and Ichigo, some due to Ichigo's rise to popularity and others due to the lack of trust in Tera. The two fighters stare at each other as Ichigo speaks up.

"You are different from your comrades," said Ichigo. "There's something about you."

"You know nothing of me," said Tera as she looks at Travis, how sits at the edge of the balcony.

Ichigo notices Tera's action and turns his attention to Travis. He looks back at Tera, who returns her attention to Ichigo.

"What do you want with Travis?" asked Ichigo as he draws out his zanpakutos.

"It is not Travis I want," said Tera. "It is somebody he knows. If I must defeat you to gain one-step closer to that person, then so be it. Travis is the key to that person. I will not stop here."

Instantly, Tera appears in front of Ichigo, surprising the substitute shinigami.

"Your powers are different than most people," said Tera. "They seem to come from somewhere different."

Tera disappears again before appearing behind Ichigo swinging her trishulas at Ichigo. Luckily, Ichigo turns around fast enough to block the attack. The two fighters stare at each other for a moment, before Ichigo's eyes widen. Tera suddenly releases a large amount of energy, forcing Ichigo to jump back. However, Tera does not let up as she strikes Ichigo in the face with a powerful knee, sending Ichigo crashing to the ground. Ichigo jumps up quickly, barely avoiding Tera's next attack. Ichigo swings his zanpakutos around, hitting Tera in the chest, sending her crashing to the ground. Tera jumps back up, staring at Ichigo with interest.

"You are different," said Tera. "It makes me wonder if your allies are different as well."

Ichigo charges forward, swinging his zanpakutos at Tera, but the female warrior dodges the attacks with ease. A few seconds later, Tera creates a yellow orb of light, which Ichigo hits with his zanpakutos. Ichigo's eyes widen as he jumps back, looking at his zanpakutos. For a moment there, he could have sworn his zanpakutos lost power. Suddenly, Tera charges forward, swinging her trisulas forward. An attack similar to Ichigo's own strike shoots out from her weapons, forcing Ichigo to block the energy attack at full force. The force of the attack sends Ichigo crashing to the ground. Tera lands in front of Ichigo, a powerful aura surrounding the female warrior.

"You will never win this fight," said Tera. "I am stronger than you."

"No," said Ichigo. "You are not. I have a reason to fight, I cannot lose here."

"You are not the center of the universe," said Tera. "Everyone has their reason."

Ichigo looks up, raising his zanpakuto forward, causing Tera to raise an eyebrow.

"Bankai," said Ichigo as a huge amount of spiritual energy erupts from him.

Tera takes a few steps back as Ichigo walks forward, his clothes different. Ichigo now has one zanpakuto in his hand, a powerful aura surrounding him. Terra narrows her eyes, wondering how this man gained so much power, especially for a human.

"This does not change anything," said Tera. "I'll show you power!"

Tera shouts as a powerful aura erupts around her. Ichigo raises his zanpakuto and a few seconds later, appears in front of Tera, but to his surprise, she blocks his attack. Energy emits from Tera as she disappears, surprising Ichigo even further. Suddenly, Tera appears to Ichigo's left side kicking him in the face before slashing his arm with her trisula. Ichigo grumbles in pain as he jumps away.

'_I have to be careful,' _thought Ichigo as he and Tera stare at each other. _'No joking around.'_

"Ready to be serious," said Tera.

"Of course," replied Ichigo.

Both fighters disappear only to reappear in the center of the arena, their weapons clashing with tremendous force. A few seconds later, the two fighters exchange a series of attacks trying to gain the upper hand. Tera passes through Ichigo's defense, slashing him across his chest. Ichigo grumbles in pain as he counters with the hilt of his zanpakuto, swinging his arm around and hitting Tera in the back. Despite the warrior's armor, the spiritual energy Ichigo releases, causes her pain. Tera turns around quickly, unleashing a powerful beam of energy, striking Ichigo in the chest. She follows the attack with numerous blue orbs of lunar energy. She shoots the energy orbs straight into Ichigo causing numerous explosions. Ichigo jumps back, blood dripping from his fresh wounds, as he unleashes a black wave of spiritual energy towards Tera. Tera jumps to the right avoiding the spiritual energy only for her to step in front of Ichigo. Ichigo slashes her across the chest, piercing her armor before kicking Tera in the stomach. Ichigo charges forward, slamming Tera to the ground, but before he has a chance to do anything else, a black orb appears in front of Ichigo, surprising him. Soon, the black orb bursts open releasing a large amount of pressure upon Ichigo's body. Ichigo coughs out blood as Tera unleashes a series of attacks upon him. Ichigo clenches his left hand swinging it at Tera's face, knocking her away from him before he unleashes another Getsuga Tensho at the female warrior. The attack sends her flying across the arena as Ichigo lands on the ground in pain.

Ichigo stands back up after a few minutes on the ground, he feels his power slipping a bit, but he knows his opponent is not in any better shape. Ichigo takes a deep breath, allowing his muscles to relax. Ichigo clenches his zanpakuto, as blood drips down his cheeks. Tera stares back at Ichigo, studying him with a calm expression, as she stands back up despite the numerous injures on her body. She raises her trisulas, but she notices her arms shaking a bit.

"You are strong," said Tera. "But do not expect to win yet."

In a matter of seconds, the two fighters charge forward, moving faster than most of the audience is capable of following. Ichigo and Tera clash, exchanging numerous blows against each other. Ichigo swings his zanpakuto, as Tera raises her trisulas to block his attack. Tera grumbles a bit before unleashing two blue balls of lunar light. The balls hit Ichigo in the chest, causing numerous explosions to occur. A few seconds later, a single red ball appears above Tera, as she begins to glow red as well.

"Power of the moon, grant me your strength!" exclaimed Tera before she disappears.

Ichigo raises his zanpakuto just in time to block Tera's attack, causing a large shockwave to occur. Ichigo clenches his teeth as he tries to hold his ground. Suddenly, Tera breaks through Ichigo's defense, forcing him back. Tera slams Ichigo to the ground as she gathers energy into her trisulas.

"Goodbye," said Tera as she unleashes both balls of energy at point blank range.

Tera jumps back, as a cloud of dust rises from the terrain. The female warrior raises her trisulas in victory, while she breathes heavily. The audience watch in suspense as Tera walks towards the doors.

"Well, I won, announce me as the victor!" exclaimed Tera.

Tera turns her attention to Travis, who simply smirks at her, causing Tera to clench her teeth. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind erupts from the center of the arena, as Tera turns around. The female warrior's eyes widen as Ichigo walks forward, from the cloud of dust. Ichigo breathes heavily, his upper body completely deprived of clothes. He raises his zanpakuto, his arms shaking a bit before he finally composes himself.

"How?" asked Tera in a surprise tone. "You shouldn't be moving!"

Ichigo disappears before appearing in front of Tera, surprising the female warrior. Tera tries to move, but the last attack has left her drained, leaving her open to attack.

"You lose," said Ichigo as he raises his zanpakuto. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Ichigo hits Tera directly with his black spiritual attack, creating a massive explosion. The force of the attack sends Tera soaring into the arena walls, creating a large dent in the concrete. Tera hits the ground, her eyes in pure anger.

"D-Damn you," said Tera as she tries to move, but fails.

"Tera is unable to continue!" exclaimed the announcer. "Winner, Ichigo of the Lionheart Forces!"

The audience cheers at the display before them. This is truly a round of the quarterfinals. With Ichigo now passing his fight, he will face Goku in the semifinals. The question is who will win? Thalia stands up and declares the eighth day of the tournament over. The audience leaves in contentment, but unknown to them, the danger only rises.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, this chapter came out just as I thought it would. It is around this chapter that things begin to pick up. I had so many fights before that I limited the length of each fight to keep everyone from revealing too much. Even in this chapter, none of the fighters shows their true power. Regardless, thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
